Zootopia 2: The Power of Creation
by Fazbear13
Summary: There will be a bunch of of WildeHopps in this and this still takes place in my alternate timeline. Rated M for Violent Content and Gruesome Moments.
1. Summary

A year after the Night Howler Case, Gabriel, the main character of my series, The Dark World, allowed Nick and Judy to live at the Guest House, well, not-so Guest House, since it is half the size of his mansion, but when they got a call from Bogo about a dead body in District One, which was one of a series of bodies scattered across Zootopia, and they were assigned to help the ZIA in District One. At the same time, Gabriel got off of his phone for the same reason, Gabriel was assigned in District One, Starlight, Gabriel's wife, was assigned to the Rainforest District, and Donovan, the timber wolf that looks like Tidus from FFX, was assigned in Tundra Town, all three of them are in the ZIA. But in order to save Zootopia, the sixteen heroes; The Pikachus: Gabriel/Sanschu and Starlight; The Cop Duo: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps; The Black Rabite: Blackie; The Louie Family: Rui, Amanda, and Zappy; The "Charming" Secretary: Susanna "Susie" Patrya Haltmann; The Animatronic Fox: Foxy; and The Dragons: The Landia Dragons, Landy, and his new siblings, will have to reunite together as a team. Little did they know, this case will make them cross paths with the Nocturne Knights, the most dangerous gang in Zootopia, and that these events will lead them to the mastermind of the past and present attacks, except for the Nocturne Knights, Yu Yevon, but that adventure will start in the sequel to this story, Zootopia 3: The Power of the Crown, and yes, Magolor will be in it, and so will the Sphere Doomers, Greater Doomers, the Grand Doomer, and the Lor Starcutter. Will Nick's and Judy's feelings draw them together? Will Team Light kill Springtrap? And will Team Light destroy the Twisted Animatronics? The Nocturne Knights are owned by shadowsdad841.


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

A year after the Night Howler Case, in a mansion in District One, a certain bunny and fox cop duo by the names of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are living in a Guest House, well not-so Guest House, since it's half the size of the mansion, plus it is well-guarded by a certain Animatronic Fox by the name of Foxy, and two of their friends are the owners of the property, a Pikachu named Gabriel and another Pikachu named Starlight, these are five of the seventeen heroes, and they also have three powerful pets; a Louie named Zappy, a Black Rabite named Blackie, and a young Landia Dragon named Landy; which are also three more of the heroes. But they are in a battle arena doing a Multi-Battle; Nick and Judy of the ZPD Vs. Starlight, a member of the Elite Four and ZIA, and Gabriel the Pokémon League Champion and one of the ZIA's best agents. "Slowbro! Use Flamethrower!" Gabriel told his Shiny Mega Slowbro, and it used his Flamethrower on the opposing Mega Sableye. "Sableye, no!" Nick hollered, but the attack already hit his Mega Sableye, knocking it out. Nick Wilde then returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "Wilde's Sableye is unable to battle, and that was his last Pokémon, so he is out of the battle!" Foxy hollered, since he is the referee of this Pokémon battle. "You see Nicholas, my Slowbro is actually faster than an average Slowbro, as you can tell," Gabriel told Nick. "Alright Altaria! Use Dragon Pulse on Gabriel's Slowbro!" Judy Hopps told her Mega Altaria, and her Mega Altaria used Dragon Pulse, but then Starlight's Shiny Mega Metagross got in the way, and the attack did little damage to Metagross. "Alright Metagross! Use Meteor Mash!" Starlight hollered to her Pokémon, then all three of their cPhones began to ring. "This is Officer Hopps and Wilde," "This is Agent Gabriel," "This is Agent Starlight," they all answered at the same time.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, there has been reports of corpses strewn all over Zootopia, some were reported in District One," Chief Bogo told them, "Plus you two have been assigned to help these two ZIA Agents; Gabriel, also known as Sanschu and also the Pokémon League Champion, and Jack Savage." "Agent Gabriel, you have been assigned to help Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde on this new case that has all of Zootopia rattling, the murders were random, but… they wounds are really familiar, so you three will go to the ZPD District One Building to get the briefing," the ZIA Director, Jewel Lewis, told him. "Agent Starlight, there have been reports of corpse all over Zootopia, and you are assigned to investigate with the ZPD and ZIA in the Rainforest District," one of the ZIA's Co-Directors, who she has no idea who it is, told Starlight.

At Donovan and Susie's house, Donovan was on his phone talking to his boss, "Agent Donovan, there has been reports of corpses reported all across Zootopia, and you have been assigned to help the ZPD and ZIA in Tundra Town to investigate the corpses there, be sure to be there!" "Will do boss!" Donovan responded before he hung up from his phone, "Susie, can you get by Brotherhood ready, because I just got a call from my boss, there was a string of corpses all over Zootopia, and I have to go to Tundra Town and investigate." "I know Donovan, I also got a call, which is about the same thing," Susie responded, "I have to get Charlie ready for the babysitters. And your Brotherhood is on the table!" "Thanks!" Donovan finished as he got his Brotherhood off the table and left the house, then Susie left the house and left to drop Charlie off at Gabriel's house. On her way there, she called Gabriel on her phone, which is in her helmet.

Back at Gabriel's mansion, Gabriel's phone began to ring again, but he has a specific ringtone, so he knew that it was Susie, he answered, "This is Agent Gabriel, what's going on Susie?" "Hey, send Foxy to get his Animatronic friends, because they have to babysit Charlie," Susie answered, "And be sure to upgrade their Endoskeletons, because we might need their help in this. There were pictures on the news this morning, and the wounds of the victims are disturbingly familiar, just like… Impossible!" "What!?!?" Gabriel yelled. "This can't be true!" Susie responded, "The wounds looked like they were caused by Spring Locks!" "Alright! I'll tell Foxy to get the other four Animatronics and call my two brothers to come to my house!" Gabriel finished before he hung up from his phone. He then changed into Sanschu. "Foxy, get your Animatronic friends here, now," he told Foxy, then he called his two brothers, N and Carl through a Multi-Call, they answered his call, "N, Carl, I need you at my house, so you two can upgrade the Endoskeletons of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy." "Alright brother!" they responded. Four years ago, Gabriel and Team Light, which is his band of heroes that saved the world from Zero3. But early on their adventure, they had a case that was similar to this one, because Gabriel witnessed five murders in which Spring Locks were the murder weapons. They had to go to the place where Gabriel used to go as a child, but the old Pizzaria had to shut down because of the murders. They had to find and stop the Twisted Animatronics, but then the Animatronics activated, all five of them, and they were on a murderous agenda, even Foxy. After Sanschu knocked Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy down to the ground, Foxy charged at him. Sanschu then returned to his normal form and began to defend himself from Foxy's attacks, but Foxy kept attacking, until Gabriel called out to Jace, whose spirit was trapped in Foxy, then he realized that Gabriel was there when he was stuffed into Foxy, when the Spring Locks killed him, then he stopped attacking Gabriel. Then William Afton and the Twisted Animatronics appeared. Then Sanschu told his team to stand down, because the battle was between him, the Animatronics, William Afton, and his Twisted Animatronics. Sanschu and Foxy battled William Afton and the other Four Animatronics battled the Twisted Animatronics. The Animatronics torn apart the Twisted Animatronics like they were paper. William realized that he was outnumbered, so he went into the Spring Bonnie suit, and Sanschu used his Iron Tail and set off the Spring Locks, killing William Afton, the entire ZPD and ZIA were there, but they also had orders to kill William Afton on sight. Then he, Carl, and N upgraded Foxy's Endoskeleton because he wanted to join the team. Gabriel used his DNA scanner and then told the children's parents that they were found, but they need to be buried, and told Jace's parents that he will be joining the team and help save the world, but as Foxy. When they were battling Zero3 and Star Dream, they prayed for their safe return, and when they won, they felt the victory, and Gabriel and his team landed and mammals from all over the world cheered at them. Then Starlight got on her Shiny Skarmory and flew to the Rainforest District. Then Sanschu told Blackie to hop into his bag and told Landy to follow him as he got on Speedle, and Nick and Judy got in their Police Cruiser with Judy driving (as usual) and the six then left the mansion and headed to the ZPD Precinct One building.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Case

When Gabriel, Nick, and Judy arrived at the ZPD Precinct One, they waited for Susie to arrive. Susanna "Susie" Patrya Haltmann, the daughter of Max Profitt Haltmann, another one of the heroes that stopped Zero3, and the wife of Donovan, she is just as strong Sanschu, since one of her main weapons, the Susian Bolt Blade DX, is similar to Sanschu's Electric Weapon, her main ride is her Battle Armor, which is also her other main weapon. Then Susie arrived in her Battle Armor, which in their surprise was very different from the original, like it was an upgraded version of her Battle Armor. "Susie! What the heck is that thing?" Gabriel asked her. Then Susie got off her new Battle Armor, "Oh, you've never seen this vehicle before," she started, "Well, meet my Battle Armor 2.0! This is a stronger version of my Battle Armor, plus it can hold 2 mammals! Lastly, this thing has Police Lights and Sirens." "You two! The briefing starts in a few minutes!" Judy started to yell, "And at least we all know that we are all a team in this case!" "Plus, at least two of the ZPD's and ZIA's best officers and agents are in each district," Nick added, "But most of them are also assigned to this district, including us, most of Team Light." "Crap! We need to get there, now!!!!" Gabriel squealed. Then he began to run inside, with the others following him. When they got inside, they were greeted by Clawhauser, who was just leaving for the day. "Clawhauser, where is the briefing taking place?!?!" Gabriel asked. "Oh, because the briefing room is too small to fit the officers and agents, the briefing is going to take place in the Conference Room where the Mage in Team Light, which looked just like Judy, taught her lesson for the Police Academy Graduates a few days ago, plus Sanschu was there too, and Gabriel, I know that you're Sanschu because you are taller than a normal Pikachu, plus your Black Rabite is literally a giveaway," Clawhauser answered him as Gabriel began to laugh, "What?" "The Mage looked like me because it was me, I'm the Mage of Team Light!" Judy answered him, "But we'll see you tomorrow!" Then Gabriel and his team went to the Conference Room. "What… Judy is the Mage of Team Light…?" Clawhauser squeaked.

On their way to the Conference Room, Gabriel sensed that they were being followed. Then a jackrabbit jumped on Gabriel and jumped off with force equal to one of Sanschu's swift kicks, which sent Gabriel to the ground with a face plant. "Owwwwwww…," he began to growl. Then the jackrabbit turned around, it was Jack Savage. Gabriel growled, "Savage……!" Then he released a Thunderbolt on Jack Savage, electrocuting him. "Ow! What was that for?!?!" Jack Savage asked. "How many times do I have to tell you, 'Don't jump on me!'?!?!?!" Gabriel yelled. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Starlight," Jack Savage sighed. "Hey! We still need to get to the mission briefing!" Susie yelled. Gabriel and Jack Savage were rivals since they were children, and they still have a rivalry. Every time Sanschu and Jack Savage are assigned to help each other, there will always be a conflict between them, but this time, they need to destroy some Animatronics again, but many more. But then they got to the Conference Room, "Sorry we're late, we had a little rivalry a few minutes ago…" "Alright everyone," Chief Bogo started, "We now have a very serious case, more serious than the Night Howler Case, there has been a string of corpses strewn all over Zootopia, most of them in Precinct One. There is a pattern in these corpses, they have shown a path which leads to Gabriel's mansion." "Wait, what?!?!?" Gabriel yelled in surprise, "They are coming four me?!?!" "It looks like it," Chief Bogo answered, "And that's why you, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, Officer Haltmann, and Agent Savage are assigned to the report closest to the mansion. So you five get to work, gladly all five of you are in civilian clothes, because you five are going to be undercover, which will be much safer than you five being in your uniforms." "Yes sir!" the five responded as they left the Conference Room. When they got outside the ZPD Precinct One Building, Gabriel told them that he'll meet them at the crime scene, and they left the building, and headed to the crime scene.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I will open a forum where you can ask me if you want me to use your character in a FanFiction or if you want to help me write a story, like, for example, tell me how you want me to write it, and remember, the credit for the things in my FanFiction are in my profile! You can also sign up for making my FanFictions into manga, but you need to also meet the requirements, 1.) The characters cannot be in human form, 2.) The picture has to be related to The Dark World Series, another thing that's in progress, 3.) It has to be a great work of art, you can also use my art for reference, and 4.) The pictures have to be digital. When you send me the pictures so I can see if they qualify, send it to my DeviantArt. My DeviantArt username is Fazbear300, send it as a note. Plus, there will be an ask the characters topic and the ones I choose that are relevant to the current point of the story, and I WILL NOT TOLERATE PEOPLE THAT ASK FOR SPOILERS!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Location

When the team made it to the crime scene that was closest to Gabriel's mansion, the ZCSI was already there, one of the investigators went to Gabriel and told him to follow him. "Alright, your honor, follow me," the investigator told him, then Gabriel began to follow him. When they got to the corpse, Gabriel stopped in his tracks, "No way. Susie was right, this was caused by Spring Locks…" Gabriel was then interrupted by Starlight and Donovan by them running to them in a panic, "Gabriel! It's the Twisted animatronics again!" Starlight yelled. "And I've heard rumors that an Animatronic Bunny that looks just like where you killed William Afton, and has been killing mammals at random, and goes by the name of Springtrap! Then the Twisted Animatronics attacked us, me, Starlight and the rest of the officers that were assigned in Tundratown and the Rainforest District had to evacuate the citizens of those locations!" Donovan told Gabriel. Gabriel then turned into Sanschu and told them, "Alright, Carl better be done upgrading the Endoskeletons of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy," then he got out his cPhone and called Carl.

Carl was relaxing in the Living Room of Gabriel's Mansion when his cPhone began to ring, he answered it, "Gabriel, what now?!?!" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Tell Foxy and the other Animatronics to meet us at the Pizzaria, because we need their help, it seems like that the Twisted Animatronics are active again, but in mass numbers!" Sanschu answered, "And just so you and N know, you two are taking over in babysitting Charlie." "Crap…" Carl sighed, " I'll tell them to meet you guys there, but expect Zappy and his family coming too." Then Carl hung up from his phone, he then got up and went to the Animatronics, "Hey, Gabriel just called, and he needs you five at the Pizzaria, you know, THAT Pizzaria," Carl told them. "Why would he want to go back there?" Foxy asked, "The place is falling apart." "Gabriel is going there because William broke free and rebuilt the Twisted Animatronics while Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy didn't notice," he answered. "Come to think of it, we did hear an explosion at the Main Office where…" Freddy started as he realized, "Foxy, we need to help them." "Alright Team Fazbear! Let's get to work!" Foxy told them as he charged up his PSI Teleport, with Zappy following them, "Hey! Wait for me! I have to get my parents too you know!" Zappy yelled.

Now at the Pizzaria, the team was inside investigating the area for evidence, or how William Afton, or Springtrap, escaped the old Pizzaria where they killed him. Four years ago, in the Security Office of the Pizzaria, the Animatronics fought the Twisted Animatronics, where they then tore them apart, while Gabriel and Foxy were fighting William Afton, but when the other Animatronics destroyed the Twisted Animatronics, William realized that he was outnumbered, so he went into the Spring Bonnie suit, and he used his psychic abilities to hold the Spring Locks, so they couldn't kill him, and William charged at Gabriel and Foxy, the battle raged on, Sanschu was then hit by a power attack and was knocked back into a wall. When he landed, he began to glow, and he went into his Dark Form for the first time, then Dark Sanschu battled William while the rest of the team stood in awe, the Dark Matter they had captured had fused into him, then the Spring Locks went off on William Afton, blood was pooling around William, he was bleeding out, but Dark Sanschu didn't care, the masked murderer was dying, but now they believe that William's body has fused with the suit and he rebuilt the Twisted Animatronics without the Animatronics noticing. "Wait! I see a light coming from the security office!" Gabriel yelled as he pointed at the hall. Then a portal opened and Gabriel looked back, and Foxy ran through, but then they slipped at a puddle rendering the Animatronics unable to stop. "Foxy! Watch out!!!" Gabriel yelled, but it was too late, Foxy and the Animatronics toppled on Gabriel and the others, but the portal was still open. Then Zappy, Rui, and Amanda ran in, doing the exact same mistake that Foxy did, running in through PSI Teleport, running into the team, making the pile bigger.

In the main office, a cheetah and another Timber Wolf that looks exactly like Donovan, but her ears looks like those of a Fox and Her eyes were the same color as Nick's. They heard a loud crash, which caused them to jolt, "Pandora, did you hear that?" the cheetah asked the Timber Wolf. "Yeah, someone's here, let's get ready for battle," she answered. "Alright Model P, Megamerge!" the cheetah told the Biometal. "Model L, Megamerge!" the Timber Wolf told the other Biometal.

After Gabriel and the team got up, Gabriel noticed a glow in the Main Office, then he told the team, "Wait here. We are not alone in this Pizzaria." Gabriel then turned into Dark Sanschu and went through the hall. When he ot to the window, he looked inside, and he saw two mammals in the Biometal suits, then he heard one of them yell, "I know you're here intruder!" Then Dark Sanschu hid behind the wall, but it was no use, the mammal who yelled at him did an attack, but Dark Sanschu swiftly dodged the attack, "Crap!! It's a trap!" He yelled, "Guys, stand back!"


	5. Chapter 4: Trap Fanatics

After Dark Sanschu dodged the attack, he asked the duo, "Who the heck do you two think you are impeding my investigation? Tell me your names!!" "Humph… How rude of us not introducing ourselves," the cheetah that looks like the same age as one of the Guardians, Hina, the chosen one for the Biometal Model Hi, which stands for Model Hibachi, plus she is one of Judy's older sisters, "My Name is Prometheus, and this is Pandora." Then Dark Sanschu charged for his Dark Blast attack,"Take this!" He yelled as he released the attack, but Prometheus and Pandora dodged the attack as swiftly as Gabriel can. Donovan then ran in with his Brotherhood out, "Who do you think you are…" he yelled before he noticed the female Timber Wolf, "No way…" he gasped in surprise.

Meanwhile, outside the old Pizzaria, a bunch of Twisted Foxys heard a blast, which caused them to turn in the direction of the explosion, "Dark signature detected, target is close by, one of them told the other two, "Alright, proceed with my orders," Springtrap told them through Telepathy. Then the Twisted Foxys went to the pizzaria.

Back inside the Pizzaria, Donovan looked at the Timber Wolf, which looks just like him, "Pan, is that you sis?" He asked Pandora. "Donovan! What are you doing here?!?" Pandora reacted as she reverted to her normal form. "Wait, sis? Are they really Team Light, just like my mother told us to wait for her, in this old Pizzaria that shut down because of the murders that happened here, that we all used to go to as children?" Prometheus asked Pas as he also went to his normal form. "Yes Peter, they are on our side, three of the members of Team Light are in the ZIA just like use, one of the, being the Legendary Sanschu," Pan answered as she turned back to Dark Sanschu and Donovan, "Did you two know that the ZIA director has a son and a daughter?" "No, we didn't, because we didn't want to ask questions that were personal to Jewel," Dark Sanschu, who just reverted back to Gabriel, answered. "Well, meet Peter Lewis, the son of Jewel Lewis, plus he is my loving boyfriend!" Pan cheerfully responded, "Plus, his twin sister is one of Judy's childhood friends, Jessica, but she is currently pregnant with a fifth kit…" Then Jack Savage and the rest of Gabriel's team ran to them, but through a massive hole that was caused by a Twisted Animatronic. "Gabriel! Donovan! Sorry to cut this reunion short! But we have company!" Judy yelled as she pointed outside, then Gabriel noticed that a crowd of Twisted Foxys were coming to them. "Crap, everyone, follow me!" Gabriel yelled as he signaled them to follow him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Twisted Crowd

When they made it back to the Main Party Room, Sanschu used his PSI and shoved the tables away from them, making room for a battleground, then he and his team looked at the directions where the Twisted Foxys were coming from, they were coming at them at all directions. "Crap! We're surrounded!" Starlight yelled in fear, "And why a horde of these!?!?" "I don't know, but I really think that Springtrap really wants us dead!" Sanschu responded, "But think about it, it was me and Foxy who destroyed the original Twisted Foxy, and it was stronger than me and Foxy combined!" Sanschu then returned to his Dark Form and began to battle one of the Twisted Foxys. "Alright Dark!" Starlight responded as she got her Dual-Alumina Pistols out and began shooting another one of the Twisted Animatronics. "Alright Brother ready?" Pan asked Donovan as she went back to her Biometal form and Donovan got his Brotherhood back out. "Alright! Model Z, Model X! Megamerge!" Jack Savage yelled as he fused with two Biometals and went into his ZX form. Peter Lewis then went into his Model P form and also began to fight the Horde of Twisted Foxys with the rest of the team. Judy then changed into her Mage Form and Nick changed to his Archer Form. Lastly, Susie went to her Assassin Form and got her Susian Bolt Blade DX out, the weapons that she modeled after her original Battle Armor, then she began to slice multiple Twisted Foxys at once.

Dark Sanschu was fighting three of the Twisted Foxys at the same time, and this time, he's stronger than the Twisted Foxys combined, since he's in his Dark Form. One of the Twisted Foxys then charged at Dark Sanschu, but he used the puddle to his advantage. Dark Sanschu slid on the puddle and dodged the attack, but he also put both of his Electric Weapons out and sliced the Twisted Foxy in half. When the two pieces of the Twisted Foxy, the team heard a loud snap, and the halves convulsed, hitting the other Two Twisted Foxys that were fighting Dark Sanschu, causing their Spring Locks to go off, and they collapsed. Dark Sanschu then remembered the weakness of the Twisted Foxys, the Spring Locks, "Hey! Aim for the Spring Locks!" he yelled. "We're trying!' Starlight yelled back. Some of the Twisted Foxys collapsed from the Spring Locks, but they noticed that most of them didn't have Spring Locks, so Dark Sanschu used a Dark Blast attack to call for help.

At the ZIA Headquarters, the director, Jewel Lewis, was looking at papers about the current case until she felt a presence, it was from Dark Sanschu's Dark Blast, he was calling for help, "Hina! We need to go help Gabriel, Prometheus, Pandora, and Jack Savage at the old Pizzaria that shut down because of the murders that happened there! They are ambushed by a horde of Twisted Foxys, and most of them don't have Spring Locks!" she yelled as she Megamerged with Model H. "Alright Jewel, and I know that if Gabriel's there and needs our help, sis needs our help too!" Hina responded as she Megamerged with Model Hi, or Model Hibachi. Then they left the headquarters and headed for the old Pizzaria.

Back at the Pizzaria, the team were still fighting the Twisted Foxys, some of the Twisted Foxys were destroyed, but most of the Twisted Foxys were more flexible than the others, allowing them to swiftly dodge the attacks, in addition to high speeds. "Crap, I don't know how much longer we can stand up against these," a Dark Sanschu panted, because he was running out of energy. Then one of the Twisted Foxys charged at him, but he didn't have the time to dodge the attack, so he was sent flying into the wall. "Gabriel!!!" Starlight yelled as he landed. After he landed, Dark Sanschu returned to his original form. Starlight then began to glow, she was in her Great Great Grandfather's Ultimate Mode, Battosai mode, her fur glowed the same color of Nick's fur, her eyes were glowing yellow, and her pink outfit became red. This form gives her as much power of Dark Sanschu. She then ran to Gabriel and got in a battle stance. When some of the Twisted Foxys tried to charge into her, they jumped sideways and stopped charging at her and they made space for an Animatronic that looked like Bonnie, but it was moldy and was falling apart, the rest of the Twisted Foxys stopped fighting the rest of the team. "It's been a long time since we last met, Team Light," the mysterious Animatronic told the team, "It has been four years since you and Foxy fused me into my own creation, Gabriel." Gabriel then got up with the help of Zappy and Amanda, "So the rumors are true, Springtrap, the new 'Masked Murderer' really is you again! How did you break free!?!?!? Me and the Animatronics sealed you here!" he yelled as he used his PSI and healed himself completely. "It was easy, I rebuilt my Twisted Animatronics, plus I built clones of my creations. After I rebuilt them, me and my Twisted Animatronics blasted through the wall where you sealed me, allowing me to break free," Springtrap answered him. "We will never let you get away for what damage you've done to Zootopia! In order to protect Zootopia from mass murderers like you, we have to kill you again!" Gabriel yelled as he got ready for battle.

 **A/N 1: Alright, now this story is going somewhere! The first of the two main antagonists of this sequel has been introduced! He was the main antagonist of the fourth book of my series, The Dark World, which will be published in the future, William Afton, who was sent into the Spring Bonnie suit by Dark Sanschu and Foxy, where they kept fighting at the end, until William Afton was unable to keep the Spring Locks closed through his PSI, which was from continuous attacks from Dark Sanschu and Foxy, which caused the Spring Locks th go off killing William Afton, but his soul, just like his body, literally fused into the Animatronic suit, thus creating Springtrap.**

 **A/N 2: Soon, I will also be posting the themes (music) to both of my sequels of Zootopia; Zootopia 2: The Power of 25, which is the current one that I'm typing, and the sequel to this, Zootopia 3: The Power of the Crown, which is also going to be the epic conclusion to The Dark World Series (Not Really, but it is the conclusion to the first main saga, The Dark World: The Rise of Team Light), because the mastermind of the Dark Matter invasion, the Twisted Animatronic attacks, the first one and this one, and the Parallel Attacks is Yu Yevon, meaning that he's the main antagonist of the entire first saga of The Dark World. Lastly, the WildeHopps will start later in this story, probably in the next two chapters, and I'm not kidding either, and remember, I do not own any of the characters or attacks except for my OCs and Dark Sanschu's attacks, those, however, do belong to me. Peter Lewis the Cheetah is owned by doraemonbasil on DeviantArt, so please check his art out, he's AMAZING!!!!! And also check out my art on DeviantArt, my username is Fazbear300.**

 **A/N 3: UPDATE ON DODONPACHI RESURRECTION: I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN 'EFFING HIBACHI, AFTER THREE YEARS OF PURCHASING THE GAME ON THE IOS APP STORE, I HAVE BEATEN HIM!!! PLUS, HE IS STILL A ROYAL PAIN IN THE *BEEP* LIKE NORMAL!!!!! YOU MAY EVEN LOOK AT MY DEVIANTART TO SEE PROOF, MY USERNAME IS Fazbear300!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Return of William Afton

Gabriel then charged at Springtrap, but then he threw Spring Locks at Gabriel. "Crap!!!!!!!" he yelled as he swiftly dodged the Spring Locks that Springtrap threw at him. "Wow, he really did get new attacks," Judy told them as she went into her Mage form and began to help Gabriel battle Springtrap. "Thirsty, William, after four years of being sealed!" Judy yelled as she used her Waterga on Springtrap. "Actually, no, I'm not!" Springtrap yelled back as he reflected Judy's Black Magic right back at her. "Crap!!!" Judy yelled as she used Thundaga to block her Waterga from hitting her. "Alright my Twisted Creations, kill them!" Springtrap commande the Twisted Foxys. "Yes, master," they responded as they charged at the team. Gabriel then changed into Sanschu and he and the team continued to battle the Twisted Foxys. Then a ball of lightning and a barrage of bullets coming from behind them, the barrage of bullets went around the team and hit the Twisted Foxys and the ball of lightning went for Springtrap, but he used his PSI to stop the attack. "Jack, Prometheus, Pandora, Team Light! Don't worry, calvary's here!" the team heard a voice. Then Jewel Lewis and Hina Hopps came and began fighting the horde of Twisted Foxys with them.


	8. Chapter 7: Hina and Jewel to the Rescue!

"Agent Sanschu, Agent Savage, Agent Pandora, Agent Prometheus, and Agent Starlight! You guys and Team Light can help us destroy these Twisted Animatronics and incinerate them!" Jewel told them as she began fighting Springtrap. Sanschu responded, "Don't even think that me and Foxy are going to miss the fun of defeating William!" as he and Foxy began helping her battle Springtrap. The rest of the team was battling the Twisted Foxys, with Hina, Judy, Nick, the Animatronics, and Starlight doing the most damage, since they have strong powers, with Starlight being in her Battosai mode, which is just as violent as Dark Sanschu. The fight was still as difficult, but Springtrap was there, but he wasn't taking any damage, but the Twisted Foxys were going down one by one. "How much strength have you gained since we fought last?!?!" Gabriel asked Springtrap, "Who trained you?!?!" "That's none of your business, because you'll be dead before I even tell you, but I have to go, but I won't be so forgiving next time we meet," Springtrap responded before he left. When Gabriel, Foxy, and Jewel turned around, they seen that the Twisted Foxys were destroyed. Starlight then ran to Gabriel, and she was back in her normal form. "Whew, that was a close call," Starlight sighed, "Why don't we go to the gym in Tundratown, since I heard that Peter was going to challenge the gym, plus, I'm pretty hungry." "Same here," Gabriel responded. The team then left the Pizzaria and headed to Tundratown and headed to the gym there, which is also a restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant aka the Tundratown Gym, Gabriel told Nick, Donovan, and Pan to stay with him, because he wanted to talk to them. "Not now Gabriel," Nick told Gabriel as he continued on inside with his ears drooped. "Alright, something's wrong," Gabriel then told him with his ears now drooped, "Meet us inside so we can talk about what's going on with you, because seeing one of my friends feeling like that makes me feel like that." After Nick went inside, Gabriel turned toward Donovan and Pan. "Why didn't you tell me that you were part Fox?" he asked. "It's because I didn't know how you guys would react to that," Donovan responded, "You should already know our father, Jecht, who was a Timber Wolf, but mine and Pan's mother was a Fox." "What was your mother's name?" Gabriel then asked Donovan his ears still drooped, "You didn't have to keep that to yourself. Either way, you would still be one of my best friends and one of the best members of Team Light and one of the best agents of the ZIA, just like your father." "You're right," Donovan sighed, "My mother's name was Isabelle Wilde." "Wait, what's! So you're telling me that you two are possible siblings of Nick Wilde!?!?" Gabriel asked in shock. "Wait, his mother has the same name as mine?!?!" Donovan responded before he got a flashback, Donovan and Pan were pups in a house that had many photos of Jecht, their father, which also had candles all around the photo, because he died before he and Pan were born. There were also pictures of the two with the Animatronics. Jecht was the owner of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that was in Zootopia before he was killed, then Longhena, who was now the Colonel of the DoDonPachi Squadron and Gabriel's uncle, he was also the Pikachu who got Gabriel interested in the DoDonPachi species. Longhena was currently babysitting them until their mother and stepfather entered the door with a newborn Fox. Pan and Donovan ran to their mother to look at their new brother. "What's his name, mother?" the younger Donovan asked. "His name is Nicholas Pilberius Wilde, and he is your new little brother," Isabelle answered him. Then Donovan went back to the present. "Earth to Donovan, are you there?" Gabriel asked. "We were three years old when he was first born," Donovan realized, "But that can't be right, I need a blood test to prove that." "Prove what?" Gabriel asked. "To prove that Nick's really our younger brother," Donovan answered. "My sis is supposed to be back tomorrow morning, so we can go there and see if he really is your brother, so let's go eat!" Gabriel finished before they went inside the gym.

When they went inside, they were greeted by Raymond, seeing him really startled Gabriel. "Gabriel jumped and looked up, "Well hello Raymond! How've you been?" he shuddered. "Don't worry, you 'Little Mouse'..." Raymond started before he was electrocuted by Gabriel. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL MAMMALS, 'DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE MOUSE'!?!?!?" Gabriel hissed. "I should've seen that coming," Raymond sighed, "Now with that aside, let me lead you to your friends." Raymond then lead Gabriel to the table where Judy, Hina, Jewel, Starlight, Amanda, and Lucy, Zappy's lover, were sitting. Gabriel and Donovan noticed that Nick, Zappy, his children, Rui, and his new children weren't sitting at that table. He turned and seen Nick, along with the Louies sitting in a different table. "Pan, you go to where Judy's sitting while me and Donovan go to Nick," Gabriel finally told Pan. "Alright," Pan responded as they went to the two separate tables. When Gabriel and Donovan got to the table, they noticed that Peter Lewis was sitting there too. "Peter, what happened to the challenge today?" Gabriel asked. "The battle's been cancelled," Peter answered. "Why?" Gabriel then asked him. "Because the Nocturne Knights were more active than usual today," Peter answered the second question. "Impossible, I thought their main base was in Sahara Square!" Gabriel reacted. "I know, but today, they believe that the ZPD and the ZIA aren't keeping a close eye on them because of the current case, so they are trying to expand their territory, so we need to be extra careful being near them," Peter responded.

After the discussion, Gabriel then turned to Nick, "Nick, what's going on, your ears are still drooping," Gabriel asked him. "I'm starting to get feelings for Judy that I've never felt before, like if I'm starting to fall in love with her," Nick answered. "Then try asking her out," Zappy told Nick, "Guess how Donovan got Susie as his loving wife, it started with him asking her out on a date after we defeated Star Dream Soul OS." "You do have a point there," Nick sighed. "So let's go ask the waiter and order something to eat, plus tomorrow, we'll be going to Olivia's office to see if we're really brothers, because my mother has the same name as yours and when I got a baby brother, he had your full name, but the rest of the memory was foggy because I was so young," Donovan finished the conversation before he called the waiter.

Back at the table where Judy's sitting, the girls were talking to Judy, who was in the same mood as Nick. "Sis, you may not look like it, but something's going on, so can you tell me what's wrong, because I'm your sister," Hina asked Judy. "I'm in love with Nick, but I don't know how I should confess to him that I love him," she answered. "I can also feel that Nick feels the exact same way about you," Hina responded to the answer, "Why don't you ask him out on a date, wait… Zappy already told him to ask you that." "How do you know what they are saying?" Judy then asked her sister. "It's because of Model Hi, he's enhanced my hearing plus it allows me to choose what conversation to listen to, which is both this one and theirs, but they ended their conversation," Hina told Judy before Landy abruptly woke up, he looked around, "I sense a hostile presence nearby," Landy told them, "And they are coming this way, armed with ranged weapons, Judy, tell everyone to get down!" Judy then looked out the window, she seen mammals with machine guns getting ready to fire. "EVERYONE!!!! GET DOWN!!!!!" Judy yelled as her and Gabriel's team crouched down as all of the customers and employees got under the tables. Then the mammals outside began to fire gunshots into the restaurant.

 **A/N: Crap, this is much different from the original version of this chapter,. The end of this chapter was inspired by Zootopia: The Arctic Diamond, by shadowsdad841, the Nocturne Knights is owned by him, but remember this is in the Alternate Timeline of Zootopia, and I don't own anything in this except for my OCs and these settings (places) that I made up myself, which weren't in the original movie. Plus, the next chapter is going to be the first multi-perspective chapter that I'll ever do in , which will be in first person the whole chapter, but it will also be in multiple characters' Points of View, starting with the Pikachu, which is one of the many main characters of this story, and yes don't yell at me because of the many DoDonPachi and Megaman ZX references, because they were intentional, but now I will tell you who owns these two franchises; DoDonPachi is owned by CAVE Arcade, ltd.. And Megaman is owned by CAPCOM. I named and modeled Hina Hopps's Elemental Daughter Form after the Elemental Daughter Hina from DoDonPachi Saidaioujou Kan, the literal final installment of the DoDonPachi series and modeled her Normal Form after Aile from Megaman ZX. Model Hi, which stands for Model Hibachi, is owned by me, and I modeled him after Hibachi from DoDonPachi Saidaioujou.**


	9. Ch 8: All Hail the Nocturne Knights

\-- Gabriel/Sanschu's POV --

We got down right before several mammals began to fire gunshots into this place. I immediately changed into my alternate form, Sanschu, and I charged at the gunmen, and I used my PSI to form a barrier so the customers and employees can escape with their lives. "Starlight! Get the customers and employees out of here!" I yelled. Starlight then got everyone out safely. After the innocent mammals escaped, Starlight came back in and signaled me to stop using the shield. Before I stopped my shield, I told the team to get to cover, after they got cover, I ran to cover, and I stopped my barrier, and the gunmen continued firing. I looked at the gunmen and seen their symbol, they are members of the Nocturne Knights. Then the gunmen stopped firing. Then they went inside, looking around, checking if we're dead, I whisper to the team to play dead. We started to play dead.

After the gunmen passed us, I signaled the others to attack the gunmen, and we attacked them. I charged at one of the gunmen and snapped his neck. I then got my Electric Weapons out and began fighting the Nocturne Knight members, slicing each one of their weapons. I taunted, "Oops, it looks like you guys are out of ammo." "Don't be so sure about that," the member of the Nocturne Knights told me as he began to shoot bullets just like Hina. "Crap!" I yelled as I began running to avoid the bullets. Then Hina went to her Elemental Daughter Form and began shooting bullets at the enemy that's shooting me, which is also shooting in all directions. Then I get hit by one of her bullets. "Ow!!!!!!" I yelled at Hina, then my vision started to become blurry, I noticed that I was bleeding from my back. _No, not now_ , I thought to myself. Then another member of the Nocturne Knights hit me, knocking me down, then I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was bullets that wasn't coming from Hina nor the Nocturne Knights members, then I heard another voice, "Starlight! Use your PSI and heal my nephew!" Then Starlight used her PSI on me and I regained consciousness. When I got up, I noticed Colonel Longhena, my uncle, and Hibachi. "Longhena! Hibachi! You're here!" I yelled in excitement.

\-- Starlight's POV --

After I used my PSI and healed Sanschu's wounds, Longhena told Hibachi to help us fight the Nocturne Knights. Sanschu then got up and began to summon an Aeon. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" I asked him. Then I seen three seeds plant theirselves to the ground and they instantly bloomed, he was summoning the Magus Sisters. After the flowers bloomed, Cindy, Sandy and Mindy blasted out of the flowers. "Alright you three, will you help us?" Sanschu asked them. "We will," the Magus Sisters "answered. Then Sanschu went to his Dark Form, and because of his Dark Boost, the Magus Sisters went to their Dark Forms, turning into the Dark Magus Sisters. The Nocturne Knights members noticed the three Aeons, "What have we done to deserve this?" one of the members of the Nocturne Knights gasped, we have just triggered what we feared, Dark Sanschu." Then another member of the Nocturne Knights snook up behind him, but another Pikachu ran with a sword in his hand and stabbed the member in the chest, killing him. Dark Sanschu jolted and seen the other Pikachu. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm your wife's…" the other Pikachu started as they heard another gunshot, then Longhena shoved them out of the way, and he got hit in the chest. "No!!!!" Dark Sanschu screamed, and he ran to his uncle, and not even his PSI would work, he was bleeding to quickly, the bullet hit an artery. "Don't worry, my nephew…there's nothing you can do… But avenge me, you are my successor, and the new leader of the DoDonPachi Squadron, and kill Springtrap and take down the Nocturne Knights… And Hibachi, please take care of my nephew, and help them take down Springtrap, the Nocturne Knights, and Yu Yevon, those are my final orders for you, Hibachi…" Longhena said his last words, then he drew his final breath. I was in tears, because he was one of the most respected gentlemals in Zootopia, plus he was one of the most powerful mammals of Zootopia. "Yes, master," Hibachi responded. "Magus Sisters, dismiss!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he got up. Then the Magus Sisters left. Then Dark Sanschu began to get a much Darker Aura than when he got possessed by Zero3 four years ago. "Longhena shouldn't have died like this!" Dark Sanschu began to yell, "And will not die in vain! But every single member of the Nocturne Knights will die in vain!" Then his Dark Jacket changed into armor with the spikes becoming shoulder plates and the arm plates grown spikes, and his Dark Electric Weapons turned into spears in addition of his eyes glowing red. I have never seen this form before. "G…Gabriel…" I tried to call out to him, but my voice couldn't reach him. "Starlight! Team Light! Stay away from me!" Dark Sanschu yelled at us.

\-- Gabriel's POV --

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. I some how went into a new form, but I changed into this through rage, and I don't know if I can control this or not, so I don't want my friends to be near me because of this. Then I turned to the Nocturne Knights members and growled, "Because of the crime you just commit, right in front of the most powerful member and the leader of Team Light, plus who you just killed, the late leader of the DoDonPachi Squadron and my uncle… As the new leader of Team Light and the DoDonPachi Squadron, and to protect the city from the Nocturne Knights, me killing every single member of the Nocturne Knights is final, unless they cooperate with us, but you guys who attacked us, you monsters will die, NOW!!!!" I then charged at the Nocturne Knights members. And they tried to escape, but I was much faster than them, and I swung both of my spears at the speed light, a few seconds later, all of the members of the Nocturne Knights that attacked us were dead. I then returned to my normal form, and I fell from exhaustion…

\-- Jewel's POV --

After Gabriel returned to his original form, he instantly collapsed. "Gabriel!!!!!!" Starlight screamed as she ran to him and caught him, then Chief Bogo and some of the ZPD ran in, and they stopped in their tracks, even the S.W.A.T. stood there. "Jewel what happened?!?!?!?!?!" Chief Bogo yelled, "Jewel, do you have any idea what happened here?!?!?!?!" "We were attacked by some of the Nocturne Knights, and Gabriel went into a form that none of us seen before and killed them all, because one of them killed the colonel, who was also Gabriel's uncle, Longhena." After I told Bogo the story, Gabriel got back up, and told Chief Bogo, "Me and Hibachi have orders from the Colonel, which were his final orders, kill Springtrap and kill every single member of the Nocturne Knights." But Bogo was furious, "Wilde, Hopps, you two are suspended for six months!" He yelled, "So hand over your badges!" Then Gabriel released a Thunderbolt on Chief Bogo, and he yelled, "No, they are not getting suspended for six months, because if you want to suspend them, you'll have to get through me!" "And me," Starlight added, and so did the rest of Team Light and my Guardians. "You'll also have to get through me!" I finished. "And you'll have to get through me, one last voice added. We looked behind Chief Bogo and we seen a lion, who was in another Biometal Suit, and he was really familiar to me, "Mayor Lionheart?" I asked. Then Chief Bogo looked behind him and seen the lion. "Yes Jewel, it is me, Mayor Lionheart," the lion responded to me, "And Model F is here with me, so it really was true that I was the Chosen One for Model F." "And Gabriel already swore that he will kill every member of the Nocturne Knights, to avenge Longhena," I added, "And we will help him because Longhena was one of my best friends and was the leader of the DoDonPachi Squadron, and he didn't deserve to die like this!!!!!" I hissed. "You're right, these corpses were members of the Nocturne Knights, and the cameras show that Longhena did save these two Pikachus with his life, and we're on your side!" Bogo responded. "So now we have two things to take down; Springtrap and the Nocturne Knights," Gabriel told Bogo as he changed back into Dark Sanschu, but with the armor, but this time his eyes weren't glowing red like last time, "Alright, let's kill every single member of the Nocturne Knights, as a team!" Then we left the gym and headed to Sahara Square, my home district. "Alright, S.W.A.T., you guys heard them! Let's go!" Chief Bogo yelled as they followed us. "Hey! Can we at least have a nights rest!?!?" Dark Sanschu asked. Then they went and got a night's rest, so they can start their mission to take down the Nocturne Knights, permanently.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter was much longer than I expected, but it's the first multi-perspective chapter that I've ever done on in addition of it being the first multi-perspective chapter in this story, please write in the comments and tell me if you want me to continue writing future stories like this, because this sequel to Zootopia was already pre-written in a composition book. But I hope you guys like this chapter, and remember, I don't own anything in this except for my OCs and Dark Sanschu's attacks and weapons.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Test

The next day, Nick, Judy, and Donovan were getting to Zootopia General Hospital so they can do a DNA Test to really see if the two really are brothers. When they got inside, they already noticed Olivia waiting for them, "Nick, Donovan, you two need to follow me, Judy, you may follow if you want, and I heard that Nick asked you out on a date last night, but you two have to hold it off because of the two cases, right?" "Yeah, the cases are currently more important than that, plus it's a good thing that there is a free buffet here, because we have a pass because we are members of the Elite Four, plus we need to eat before we go into more battles like yesterday, but still, I've never seen Gabriel that pissed before yesterday, plus have you got the news about what happened yesterday?" Judy responded. "Okay, can we just drop that last part so I don't start crying and contaminate the equipment," Olivia responded. When they got to Olivia's Office, she told Judy to wait outside the office. Then at the darnedest of timesaver places, Judy's parents call her, she forgot that she didn't put her phone on vibrate, causing her to jump. She plugged in her earphones into her phone and put them in her ears, then she answered the call, "Hey, mom, dad!" Judy told them. "Hey, have you heard the news about what happened to Longhena?" Stu asked her. "I know, I was there, and Longhena bestowed upon his nephew, Gabriel, Hibachi and the leadership of the DoDonPachi Squadron," Judy answered. "Plus, I heard the Gabriel killed many mammals there yesterday, but the mammals that he killed were all members of the Nocturne Knights, which is the single most dangerous gang in Zootopia, so the Chief couldn't arrest you, plus he tried to suspend you and your partner, but the Guardians, the rest of Team Light, the director of the ZIA, Hina and Model Hibachi, Hibachi, and the Mayor was on your side, and that prevented you two from being suspended," Bonnie added, "Plus I heard that you guys plan to take down Springtrap, is that correct?" "Yes, because he's now killing mammals at random, and in order to stop him, we also have to stop the Twisted Animatronics, again," she answered, "But my partner and Donovan are currently doing a DNA test to confirm that they are really brothers..." Then she heard the door open, "Alright you two, I've got to go now, because we have a gang to take down and we have to continue to find Springtrap. Tell the others that I said hello!" "Alright 'Jud, be careful out there, and don't get yourself killed!" Stu finished before they hung up from the phone. "Carrots, are you ready to help Gabriel and the others?" Nick then asked Judy. "I'm ready, let's go!" She answered, then they left the building.

On their way out, they encountered Alphys, who as running with a hospital bed that had a wolf and fox hybrid that looked like one of the officers of the ZPD. "Was that Winter Storm!?" Judy asked, then Wolford ran past them, but with such speed that it caused Nick to spin, "There's Wolford." Then Judy ran after Wolford, "Wolford! What's going on!?!?" She asked him, then he stopped in his tracks. "Judy, it's my wife, Winter Storm, she's in labor!" He answered. "Well, congrats!" Judy finished. "Thanks!" Wolfard responded as he continued to run to catch up with Alphys. Then Judy ran back to the entrance. After she got back to Nick and Donovan, she asked them, "Well, what were the results? And should we continue this mission with Gabriel and the others?" "You're correct, let's go!" Nick responded, "And the results shown that me and Donovan are brothers." Then the trio left the place and caught up with Gabriel.


	11. Chapter 10: The New Mission

When Nick, Judy, and Donovan got to where the others were waiting for them, "Good, you're just in time," Dark Sanschu told them, "These mammals were reluctant enough to really let us in, after what happened to their friends last night." "True," Judy responded. Afterwards they went into the Nocturne Knights's base. When they went inside, Dark Sanschu immediately went into his Enraged Form and became cautious to his surroundings, "Guys, we really need to stay careful," he told them. Then a Twisted Animatronic charged at them. "What the!?!?!?" Dark Sanschu yelled as he blocked the Twisted Animatronic's attack. Then another Twisted Animatronic charged at Foxy, and he blocked the attack. They led into a trap, and it seems like Springtrap has something to do with the Nocturne Knights. Then the team heard Springtrap's laugh. "I knew it!" Dark Sanschu yelled.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter is short, but the thing is, it will lead to another major battle, a battle in which that Team Light will have a struggle, just like the previous battle, but Springtrap won't be fighting Team Light, it's Team Light Vs. The Twisted Animatronics, and the upcoming chapter, the one after this one, will be another multi-perspective chapter, but it will also be much longer than the previous multi-perspective chapter. Please enjoy**.

 **A/N 2: next chapter will be late, because today, I'm going to be doing 20/20/20/20 Mode on FNaF 1. I hope everyone wishes me luck!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Twisted Ambush

\-- Gabriel's POV --

I was defending myself from the Twisted Freddy, who was trying to put me in its mouth, but I stabbed the Twisted Animatronic, deactivating it. Then Foxy tore apart the Twisted Bonnie like it was paper, but when we turned around, we seen a horde of Twisted Silvers. "Crap," I sighed when I saw them, and it looked like there was at least fifty of them, then I noticed that there was a bunch of the Nocturne Knights, plus there was a White Fox leading them, but she looked like Nick, but with white fur, that must be Vixen, the sixth sub-leader of the Nocturne Knights,but unlike me, she has ranged weapons, she has the same kind of weapon as Starlight, dual-pistols. "Starlight! You deal with Vixen! Me and Foxy will deal with the Nocturne Knights members"I yelled, and me, Foxy, and Starlight charged at them. I got my spears out and I began slashing at the Nocturne Knights, killing each one in my path. Foxy was slashing his hook at the Nocturne Knights, but at the same time, he was using physical attacks, which were also snapping the necks of the Nocturne Knights members in his path while also stabbing them with his hook.

\-- Starlight's POV --

When I made it to Vixen, the sixth sub-leader of the Nocturne Knights, I immediately knocked both of her pistols out of her hands, but I also put my weapons down. "How about we do a one-on-one," I asked the red fox with white fur. "Me, against a Pikachu? Don't make me laugh, I'm much bigger than you, but anyway, take this!" Vixen yelled as she got a knife out and tried to stab me with it, but I grabbed the weapon and I threw it at a Nocturne Knights member, which the knife stabbed him in the back. "What were you trying to do, stab me?" I asked. "How did you do that so quickly?" Vixen asked me. "That's none of your business!" I yelled as I threw a punch at her. Vixen quickly dodged my attack and tried to do a counterattack, but I grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back with such flexibility. "Crap, you are much stronger than I anticipated," Vixen told me, "But that doesn't mean anything, because I'm also one of the most powerful members of the Nocturne Knights." Then Vixen got up and threw a kick at me, but I slid under her and did the same thing, but I was successful in hitting her, knocking her forward, then I noticed that I sent her right to her pistols, so I ran to my pistols and we pointed both of our weapons at each other, but when she tried to shoot me, her pistols did a click and there were no bullets coming at me. "Fool, did you think I wouldn't disable your pistols when I kicked them out of your hands, my kick actually broke the mechanism in the guns," I told her, "And weapons like these shouldn't be used for evil purposes." "Why you little…" Vixen growled at me. "Starlight! Watch out!" Two unknown voices yelled to me. Then I go down, and two Spring Locks went over me and went off at Vixen. She screamed and began bleeding badly, then I looked behind me and seen a tiger-slwsh-cheetah and a Timber Wolf behind me, "Starlight! Don't worry we'll finish her!" Then I told them, "No, I'll finish her." Then I got my dual pistols out and shot Vixen down. "What are your names?" I asked the duo. "My name is Charlie, and my father was the owner of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," the tiger told me. "And my name is Suii," the wolf then told me, parts of her fur was a beautiful Sky Blue, plus it looked metallic and parts of the fur, mainly on her head, were long, plus her ears had a line of that color, plus the bottom half of her left arm is robotic, and she was wearing a white shirt and has a Red and Black Checkered Bandana around her neck. "I was trying to hunt William Afton down before you guys killed him four years ago, plus you and Team Light befriended the Animatronics that my father created, especially Foxy, since he is one of the strongest members of Team Light along with Gabriel," Charlie told me, "But he has risen again, but this time as Springtrap. And we want to help you take him down!" "Alright! We even have the entire ZPD and ZIA on our side, even the mayor of Zootopia is helping us!" I then told them, "But now, we have a battle to help finish!"

\-- Nick's POV --

We were still fighting the horde of Twisted Animatronics, and we were having trouble, Dark Sanschu was taking down some of the Twisted Animatronics one-by-one, gradually easing our situation here. After he defeated enough Twisted Animatronics, he charged at Springtrap once again, but his Spears turned back into the Dark Electric Weapons, but he stayed in his enraged form, Then I noticed a crowd of mammals arriving, wanting to see if this battle is a crime so they can call the ZPD, then they noticed that the director of the ZIA, Jewel Lewis, and the Mayor of Zootopia is helping us, plus they noticed the Twisted Animatronics and they noticed the mammals, and some of them began charging at them. "Crap!!" I hissed. Then Chief Bogo and the Z.S.W.A.T. went in front of the crowd and opened fire at the Twisted Animatronics. Then I went to the Twisted Animatronics and began doing physical attacks on them, and so did Carrots, since she can use the enemy's strength against them, like she did in the Zootopia Police Academy last year. "Carrots! Do you know how dangerous this is!?!? So why are you helping me protect the citizens?!?!" I hissed. "It's because this is my city too, and it's my job to protect Zootopia and this world from Springtrap!" She yelled back. "You do have a point there," I sighed, "Alright! Let's go!" Then me and Judy began to battle the Twisted Animatronics.

 **A/N: Sorry about this being late, me and my mother were packing because we are going to be moving at the end of the month because her Ex, got violent and pushed her to the limits, so at the end of the month, I'll be at an apartment and I'll be able to record playthroughs for YouTube finally! I was also doing the Custom Nights on FNaF 1 and FNaF 2, so those two games had a factor on this, and I was writing the sequel to this because this was pre-written, so I can't take requests on this, but warning, the sequel is going to be a whopping 55 Chapters, and I'm already near the page number where this story finished and I'm not even halfway finished writing the sequel to this story! But I hope you guys like it still!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dark Sanschu's Wrath

Dark Sanschu charged at Springtrap so he could do an attack on him, and using God-like Speed in the process, so Springtrap didn't expect it, but he still swiftly dodged the attack, then he got two Spring Locks out and they turned into swords, and he began to swing them at Dark Sanschu, but he sighed them swiftly, without hardly any effort, and he attacked back. "Die," Dark Sanschu told Springtrap, but Springtrap dodged his attacks and escaped the location. "Crap," Dark Sanschu sighed, then he went to where his team are, and began fighting the Twisted Animatronics with the others. "Bring it on, you Twisted Freaks!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he began to attack hordes of Twisted Animatronics at once. Then he used his Spear Madness again, and he destroyed all of the Twisted Animatronics and killed the Nocturne Knights members that were trying to kill the team. "Wow, he's scary when someone ticks him off, they'll be lucky if they survive, unless they're evil like the most dangerous gang in Zootopia," Suii gasped in shock.


	14. Chapter 13: Return to the Pizzaria

The next day, Dark Sanschu, Charlie, Jack Savage, Foxy, and Suii went to where they were lead to when their case began, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, to search for more clues related to this. When they arrived, they seen that more of the place has fallen apart. "I don't think that the other Animatronics should stay here anymore," Dark Sanschu told Foxy and the others, "But I sense Springtrap's presence here, but I also sense another evil presence, one that I never experienced before, something more Twisted than the Twisted Animatronics. And we need to go inside and investigate." Then Dark Sanschu and his current team went inside the old building. After they got inside, they heard lots footsteps that ain't from the Twisted Animatronics, because the legs they seen looked like Chica's, but beat up and the feet had claws, sharp ones, it was a Nightmare Animatronic, Nightmare Chica, and she sensed that they were there, so now they have to be cautious, because they are looking for Dark Sanschu and his team, but disaster struck when Nightmare Chica's Cupcake spotted them, then the Animatronic turned around and seen them. The team scattered, but Nightmare Chica chased Dark Sanschu and Foxy. "Crap, I forgot that her Cupcake can see us despite its size," he realized. Then a Yellow Nightmare Animatronic wearing a Purple Top Hat charged at Nightmare Chica and knocked down the Cupcake and smashed it with his fists. "Nightmare Fredbear! You're here!" Dark Sanschu yelled in joy. "After what you did for me four years ago, I have decided to repay you, and because of you, I realized how evil William Afton was so I asked him in the storage room, but it fell apart, and Springtrap was gone, so I came searching for you, because the other Nightmares were possessed except for me, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare, they should be helping the Jack, Suii, And Charlie by now," Nightmare Fredbear replied, "Release Nightmare Chica from Springtrap's control while I help the others!" Then Nightmare Fredbear left the room as Dark Sanschu used his PSI to release Nightmare Chica from Springtrap.

Meanwhile, Jack Savage, Suii, and Charlie were going in different directions to divert the other Nightmare Animatronics, which also caused the Twisted Animatronics to find them, which added to the problem. Charlie was running from Twisted Freddy. Crap, she thought to herself, I'm not sure how much longer I can run. After a few more minutes running, a swarm of mini Nightmare Animatronics ran past her and attacked the Twisted Freddy. "What the?" Charlie reacted as turned around to see Nightmare Freddy right behind her, then he jumped over her and attacked the Twisted Freddy. At the same time, Charlie got her Spring Swords out and began protecting Nightmare Freddy from another Twisted Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie, who was possessed by Springtrap. Then she kicked Nightmare Bonnie down, which also knocked the Twisted Foxy over like he was a domino. Jack Savage was running from Twisted Silver, them he seen Nightmare Foxy run past him and attacked the Twisted Animatronic. Then Jack cheered him on. Lastly, Suii was running from Twisted Bonnie, but she got to a dead end, but she got her Spring Swords out and began fighting Twisted Bonnie, then Nightmare joined the battle against Twisted Bonnie, eventually they destroyed Twisted Bonnie. Then the Nightmare Animatronics and Gabriel's crew went to a wall near Pirate's Cove. "I really sense his presence through this wall, and there isn't any doors, so we need to destroy this wall, but I'm not sure how the foundation's going to hold without this, but who cares, we need to stop Springtrap!" Dark Sanschu told them as he prepared his Dark Blast attack.

 **A/N: Sorry about this being late, I've been trying to beat FNaF: Sister Location and writing more of the sequel to this, but please, I would like at least one follow on this story... P. S. : There will be extra content for this, for example, Discussion Questions, Main Characters of the Sequel to this, How I thought of this story, deleted scenes, etc.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Joy of Creation

When Dark Sanschu destroyed the wall, her told the team to go outside except for Jack Savage and Foxy, and they went into the hidden room. When they went down the stairs, they heard Springtrap tell them, "I see that you already released the Nightmare Animatronics from my control," but Dark Sanschu charged his Dark Thunder attack, but Springtrap teleported out of the way, but it it a new Animatronic that he has never seen before, then it activated and got up with great flexibility. "Gabriel, what did you do? Because now your Dark Power is now getting extreme readings," Starlight asked him. "I don't know, but I think that Springtrap led us into a trap, like he clearly wanted me to use my Dark Thunder, because it activated a new Creation of his." Then the Animatronic charged at him, and he used his Dark Blast, but the Creation grabbed his attack and threw it right back at Dark Sanschu. "Crap," he hissed as he blocked his own attack, but part of it hit the walls, and three ground began to shake. "Let's get out of here!!" Foxy yelled as they escaped the building as it collapsed. After they got out, they seen that the old restaurant collapsed, with Springtrap and Creation inside, but they then blasted out of the rubble. "Crap!" Dark Sanschu yelled, "How is he still alive after the place collapsed on him!?" "So long suckers, if you want to stop me, meet me at the hospital, where your sister works!" Springtrap yelled as he left the area. Then Dark Sanschu called out to everyone through his Telepathy, "Everyone, Team Light, the ZPD, and the ZIA, meet up at the Zootopia General Hospital, because Springtrap is targeting there, and guard the building, so meet me there, NOW!!!" Then they left the collapsed building and headed to the Zootopia General Hospital.

 **A/N: Creation is owned by Nikson, the creator of the FNaF Fangame, The Joy of Creation. And now the other main antagonist, Creation, had been introduced. I hope you guys like this.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Best Nightmare

When they got to the hospital, Olivia told Dark Sanschu that she got everyone to safety, and she and Alphys will help battle Springtrap. "Don't forget we're here too!" Gary Wolfard added. "Alright! Let's begin!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he, Charlie, Suii, and Foxy charged at Springtrap and Creation while the rest of Team Light and the Nightmare Animatronics charged at the Twisted Animatronics.A few minutes after the battle started, Foxy and Suii smashed Springtrap's mask, showing the rotted face of William Afton, the wolf that Dark Sanschu and Foxy killed four years ago. "Why you little, my own daughter, and and one of my own creations, Foxy, helping Team Light, you two were supposed to be on my side and was to be cold-blooded killers like me," Springtrap told them, "But now I see that you and all of my creations except for my Twisted Animatronics and my new Creation are against me, and want to kill me." "That's right father!" another voice told him. Then the four turned around and seen more Animatronics, one that looked like a ballerina, mini versions of the ballerina Animatronic, a Foxy that has both hands, a version of Freddy that has a Bonnie hand-puppet, an endoskeleton of the Freddy Animatronic, but with Yellow Eyes, an alternate color version of the Foxy Animatronic, the eyes faintly glowing, an Animatronic that looked like a human, and had red pigtails, and tiny Baby-like Animatronics. "Sis!" Suii yelled as she ran to the red haired Animatronic and hugged her, then she turned towards Springtrap, "And we all feel all of Zootopia's hearts beating as one, and that's what drives us to take you down, and stop you from taking everyone's Hopes and Dreams! Springtrap, no, whatever you are, you are going to have to try HARDER than that, that's what my true father used to tell me, and I know that you are in there, and I know that you're better than this, you are being possessed, because you used to be a good mammal, father!" Suii told her father as she changed her form, her armor looked like Funtime Foxy's body, but without Springlocks, because the objects she's encased with is armor, and she is now holding a control module from the Sister Location, and was holding it like a spear, "So bring it on!" Then they seen that Springtrap began to resist, then a Dark Sphere went out of Springtrap, but it then fused with Creation, and it let out a bloodcurdling roar, and the Twisted Animatronics fused with Creation. "This is what I feared most, this isn't my doing, that Black Sphere that you just seen was a fragment of Xehanort, a being from Kingdom Hearts, he was the Mastermind of the First and Second Dark Wars, the first was when you guys fought Zero3, which was another fragment of Yu Yevon, and Star Dream Soul OS, the Second Dark War was when you guys fought Bittercold, also a fragment of Yu Yevon, because he was sealed in Kingdom Hearts for no reason, but now we need to destroy Creation and the Twisted Animatronics, because if we do that, we defeat the fragment of Yu Yevon inside of Xehanort, and it will return to Yu Yevon," Springtrap told them as the mask reformed. Then Team Light seen that Creation and the Twisted Animatronics formed into a being that's similar to Omega/Photoshop Flowey from Undertale. Then the monitor activated, and it shown Yu Yevon's true form, which was in Another Dimension. "It's nice to finally meet you, Team Light," Yu Yevon told them through the monitor, "Because you have broke free of my control, Springtrap, you along with all of Team Light will die." "Bring it on Yu Yevon!" Dark Sanschu yelled. Then Dark Sanschu yelled as he charged at the Combined Form of Creation and the Twisted Animatronics, but his attack bounced off the metal, meaning that his attack didn't even phase the massive Animatronic, not even a dent. "Fool, what do you think you're doing, Creation was activated by you, so he has the same power as you," Yu Yevon taunted him. "But I know of several things that can defeat Creation! Come, my Aeons!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he began to call the Aeons.


	17. Chapter 16: Enter Xehanort

When Dark Sanschu called out to the Aeons, all of the Aeons came at the same time. "Everyone, will you help us?" he asked. "We will!" the Magus Sisters answered. "Alright, let's begin!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he, the Aeons, and his team began using their Magic Attacks on Creation. And they were starting to do some damage on Creation. Then Judy ran towards Creation, and she and Starlight for their duo Overdrive, Magic Combo. When they released their attack, it dealt major damage, and Creation turned into dust. Then an entity went into Dark Sanschu, and he laughed, but it wasn't his laugh, it was Xehanort's laugh, then Dark Sanschu began to levitate in his normal Dark Form, and he fired Blobs of Darkness at his team, they realized that their leader wasn't acting like himself, because Starlight sensed the Dark Aura, it was of the charts, and it wasn't coming from Dark Sanschu. The team dodged his attack, then Charlie tossed her Spring Swords to Starlight and Olivia made her Ultima Weapon and Oathkeeper appear, and they charged at Dark Sanschu, who was being possessed by Xehanort.


	18. Chapter 17: Team Light Vs Their Leader

Starlight charged at Dark Sanschu and tried attacking him with Charlie's Spring Swords, but he quickly dodged her attack and fired Blobs of Darkness at Starlight. Starlight started doing to do cartwheels to dodge Dark Sanschu's attack, then he charged at Starlight and attacked her with his Dark Electric Weapons, successfully striking her because of his speed, then he stopped attacking her. Starlight then used Curaga on herself and began to attack Dark Sanschu, and he wasn't blocking her attacks. "Starlight, help me…" Dark Sanschu growled, "Strike me down, but don't kill me."Then Dark Sanschu got back up and began to attack Starlight again, but Olivia blocked his attack with her Keyblades. "Gabriel, stop this!" She called out to him. Then she began striking Dark Sanschu, but he didn't stop fighting them. Then Sans got his Bone Swords out and blocked Dark Sanschu's attack, which was aimed at Olivia, Toriel then used her Fire Attacks on Dark Sanschu, but he blocked her attacks. Then he charged for his PK Starstorm, but Starlight used her PSI Counter on the rest of the team, and reflected his attack, which did major damage to Dark Sanschu, then he used PSI Lifeup on himself, healing all of the damaged. Dark Sanschu then charged for his Dark Blast attack.

When Dark Sanschu released his Dark Blast, Creation got in front of the team and grabbed the Dark Blast and the it back at Dark Sanschu, and it successfully hit Dark Sanschu, leaving him dazed. Then Xehanort appeared behind him and Dark Sanschu returned to his senses and began to levitate, but he began to resist Xehanort's control, which meant a Battle was happening in his mind. "Gabriel, you can do this! You can beat Xehanort! Break free from his control!" Springtrap called out to Dark Sanschu. Then Heartless appeared around the team, and they were being possessed, so they had to start fighting them while defending themselves from Xehanort. Then Dark Sanschu broke free from Xehanort's control and defeated the Heartless in one swoop.


	19. Chapter 18: The Sad Truth

"How did you break free from my control so easily?!" Xehanort hissed, "I guess you preferred the Hard Way!!!" Then Xehanort began to glow, and he changed into a Heartless Version of Dark Sanschu, and he charged up for a stronger version of Dark Blast. Then a mammal in another Biometal suit appeared and shot at Xehanort, stopping him from using his attack, the suit was similar to Jack's Biometal Armor, but it was a darker color and there was a Dark Aura emitting from him. Inside the armor was another Cheetah, but he was very familiar to Dark Sanschu and Charlie. "Leo?" they said in confusion. "It's good to see you guys again, Charlie and Gabriel, it's me, Leo!" the Cheetah, whose name is Leo, replied, "We should now take down Xehanort! He is vulnerable in this form!" Then Leo changed his gun into a blade, unlike Jack's blade, Leo's blade was purple, and was much stronger than Jack's, Leo also looks related to Benjamin Clawhauser, since he has a bunch of brothers, who were a lot more fit than him, but he also looked like the runt of the bunch, but also the strongest because of the Biometal Model O, which suddenly went missing in the SCP building, causing a breach, which Dark Sanschu had to stop and destroy all of the dangerous SCPs, but Model O was nowhere to be found, but now they have found it, Model O was going to its Chosen One, which was Leo, who was using it to protect Zootopia, because Dark Sanschu encountered him during the SCP Containment Breach, when Leo destroyed SCP-173 with the help of Dark Sanschu three months before the Night Howler Case, because they both planned to expose SCP because of what they were planning to do, release SCP-173 and "Radical Larry" to terrorize Zootopia, and Model O was contained because they wanted it to keep its speaker shut so it didn't expose them, plus Gabriel tamed some of the SCPs, like the beasts from the foggy forest environment, not even Bogo and Jewel knew what the SCP Enterprise were planning, until Judy, Nick, Jack, and Foxy told them the Enterprise's 'Master Plan,' then all of Zootopia and Zoocia targeted the SCP Enterprise Base, to kill all of the employees, no matter what class they're in, since they were planning a terrorist attack on both Zootopia and Zoocia, actually on the whole world. Then Dark Sanschu befriended 'Radical Larry,' then he, the Beasts, Larry, and Leo battle the Nine-Tailed Fox Organization and SCP-173, then Jewel, Bogo, and the S.W.A.T. entered the room, and they killed all of the Nine-Tailed Fox Soldiers, and Dark Sanschu, the Beasts, and Leo destroyed SCP-173, then the team enters the room where the CEO of the SCP Enterprise was. Then the CEO Mega-Merged with Model W, and all of Team Light fought Serpent, but then he shown them his True Form, Sephiroth, then Dark Sanschu, Leo, and 'Radical Larry' fought and defeated Sephiroth, and the Enterprise began to collapse, so everyone had to escape the facility, but Team Light and Leo were separated. So Dark Sanschu was surprised that Leo was still alive. "How did you survive the collapse of the SCP Enterprise?!" Dark Sanschu asked. "Long story," Leo replied.

"Xehanort, prepare to die!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he went into his Enraged Form and he and Leo prepared to battle Xehanort. "The thing is, all I want is to talk to you," Xehanort told Dark Sanschu, "A few months after my daughter, Jewel, was born, I was sealed into Kingdom Hearts by mammals that just hated me, because I was trying to take them down for the many crimes that they committed, and for no reason also. And because of that, hated built up inside me for the world, and when I broke out, I released all my anger at once, I couldn't control myself. And because of you, I now know that there are mammals that are caring for others, just like you and your team." Then Dark Sanschu returned to his original form, Charlie retracted her Spring Swords, and Leo returned to his original form. Then Xehanort changed to his true form, which looked just like Jewel, a Cheetah. "Father," Jewel squeaked, "I never knew that you were sealed into Kingdom Hearts by criminals." "Jewel, I am so proud of you, you have grown since I seen you last, you look just like your mother, but with my species, and you are the new director of the ZIA," Xehanort told his daughter. Then the fragment of Yu Yevon left Xehanort's body, and it disintegrated into dust. Then Peter and Jessica ran to their grandfather, Xehanort was surprised to see them for the first time. "The same criminals that sealed you into Kingdom Hearts raped me when I was ten, which was how I had Peter and Jessica, then Lysandre killed them, to avenge you!" Jewel told Xehanort, "And after I graduated from Zootopia High School, Valpord retired from being the Director of the ZIA and left me in charge as the Director of the ZIA." Then Xehanort embraced his daughter. Then Charlie and Suii looked up, "Defeating Yu Yevon will be tough without a way to get to Another Dimension," Charlie told her. "But with the help of Team Light, we'll find a way," Suii replied as they looked at each other then at the team, and then looked back up to the sky. Yu Yevon, you'd better be ready, because we will be coming for you, Dark Sanschu said in his mind. Then Nick went to Judy, and he kissed her, and Judy kissed back.

A few hours later, in the cemetery, there was a funeral for Colonel Longhena, the Pikachu who lost his life protecting Dark Sanschu and Auron, Starlight's brother. Jewel was dancing to the music (Requiem from FMA: Conqueror of Shamballa) and food the same dance that Noah did at the end of the movie. The ending of the dance is also the same.


	20. Chapter 19: Five Months Later

Five months have passed since Team Light saved Zootopia from Yu Yevon's grasp, but they still haven't found a way to Another Dimension. Nick and Judy have also been dating during this time, but Nick had a surprise in store for Judy, so he had been saving money. Nick was at a jewelry store owned by Toriel in Savannah Central, unlike the other Jewelry stores, which are owned by Mr. Big. He was looking for a ring for Judy, and Gabriel was helping him, since he knew of Nick's plan, which was him proposing to Judy because he loves her, and Judy loves him. "Nick, why not find a ring with her birthstone?" asked Gabriel. "You got a point there," Nick replied, "But I don't know what her birthstone is!" Gabriel jumped when Nick said that. "You know her birthday right, so you should get her an Emerald Ring," Gabriel sighed. Then a leopard who also looked part wolf who had two Robotic Arms went to them, her nametag read A.I.. "Do you two need help looking for rings?" She asked them before she realized who they were, "Wow! I-I didn't expect two of the seven leaders of Team Light to be here today! What can I get you, because I'm also a friend of Judy and I know you love her Nick!" Then A.I. winked at Nick, "Plus I know you've been saving money, but this one's on me, because you and Judy are members of the Elite Four of Zootopia!" Then she went behind the displays and opened one of the, then she got out a box and gave it to Nick. Nick opened the box and seen the Emerald Ring, the gemstone was shaped like a carrot, plus it was Judy's size. "I knew that you wanted it a specific design, and it was handcrafted by none other than Toriel, and when she was finished crafting it, she sent it to me to give it to you, so you could propose to Judy,"A.I. finished before Toriel entered the Store. "She's right, I was the one who made it for you, and neither you or A.I. have to pay for the ring, because it was directly for you to propose to Judy, Nick," Toriel told Nick as she got the ring from A.I. and gave it to Nick, "It was also for a thank-you gift when you guys destroyed the Barrier two years ago, but it wasn't time for me to give it to you guys at that point, but now that time has come. Propose to Judywhen you want to, you can even leave it a surprise and propose to her during a Briefing when you guys go to the ZPD." "Alright Toriel!" Nick told her as he and Gabriel exited the jewelry store. Gabriel then called Bogo, "What should we tell him, since you and Judy work tomorrow?" Gabriel asked Nick. "This is Chief Bogo, what is it, Leader of Team Light!?" Bogo hissed, scaring both Gabriel and Nick. "Tomorrow, I'm going to propose to Judy during the Briefing before you assign everyone," answered Nick, "Are you going to be okay with it?" "Officer Wilde, I will grant you permission, since I know how much you love Officer Hopps and how much she loves you. And I will not interfere with this kind of event, since I have experienced this kind of event before, like when Officer Wolford proposed to Officer Storm, which was another beautiful moment, and now look at them, the duo now have a family, plus Officer Storm is part Wolf and part Fox, which is an interspecies relationship, just like you and Officer Hopps, I also learned that you are a brother of Donovan Timber, right?" "Yeah, I am, how did you learn that?" answered Nick. "I learned that from Officer Haltmann a few months ago." "Typical of her to say that," Gabriel sighed. "You're correct there," Nick added, "And I had the leader of Team Light be my partner today because she had the day off and I wanted to get the ring today, which I didn't have to pay for because it was crafted by Toriel and was made specifically for Carrots, aka Officer Hopps. We even encountered A.I., the Gym Leader of the Emporium Gym, who was also one of the Element Daughters." "Typical of her to do that, but I'll see you tomorrow, because I just clocked you and Gabriel out for the day, so you could be with your future wife Officer Wilde," Chief Bogo finished before he hung up from the phone. "Wow, this is the nicest I have heard him since we first met him back during the First Dark War four years ago," Gabriel sighed. Then they headed back to the mansion.

After they got back to the mansion, Jewel Lewis was there, waiting for them, and so we're Peter Lewis and Pan Timber, Peter's girlfriend and Donovan's twin sister. Gabriel got out of the car and went to them. "We still haven't found a way to get to Yu Yevon, but we feel like something is coming to get us, so we can get to Yu Yevon, so we can take that monster down, and end the Dark Wars," said Jewel, "But we have a surprise proposal to prepare for, right? And don't worry Donovan and Susie have Judy with them, distracting her, just as planned." "You're right," Nick sighed, "But I'm also nervous about doing this tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Donovan was driving Judy to Bunny burrow so she could see her parents, and Asriel was tagging along with them, but he noticed that Judy was nervous about telling her parents about Nick, her boyfriend. "Judy, you know my mother sent me we with you so I can comfort you, so you would be able to tell them about your love for Nick," Asriel told her, "Just like you did to me back Underground, when we destroyed the Barrier, even after I told you that I didn't deserve your mercy, but you all still forgave me after all of the horrible things I've done to cause you pain when I was just a flower, a twisted one, and all of you guys' Hopes and Dreams were what brought me back to life." Two years before this moment now, Team Light were sent to the Underground to destroy the Barrier, which was a one-way door, you could get in, but you couldn't get out. They were sent there because only Sanschu had the ability to destroy it, because his soul is the Rainbow Soul, the combination of all of the souls put into one, but there were hurdles in the way, Team Light had to fight their way to the Barrier. In the beginning of their mission, they encountered Flowey, who led them into a trap, causing them to fall into the Underground, separating them. Most of the team reunited in Snowdin, but Susie and Foxy were in Hotland. Gabriel and Zappy encountered Toriel, but the had to pass her test, and they did without harming her, so Toriel joined the team. Then the crew entered the cold Forest, where they had a close encounter with Papyrus, but with the help of Sans, they got Papyrus to join, but Dark Sanschu wanted to train him.. Then the team made it to the Waterfall, but not without meeting Undyne, who made a quite violent introduction, so the team had to physically fight her, but without mortally harming her. After a long battle, Undyne was defeated, but she was still standing, then Dark Sanschu used his White Magic and healed her, and as a thanks, she became a member of Team Light. Then they entered Hotland, where the team collapses from exhaustion, but a few seconds later, Susie and Foxy were walking by and seen them, so they called the rest of the Royal Guard to help them, and they took the team to Alphys's Lab, where they eventually woke up. When they got to the main Lab, Alphys began to tell them how to exit the Underground, but they would have to kill Asgore, but Gabriel refused to do that, because it was their job to destroy the Barrier once and for all, but once he said that, guess who broke through the wall, of course, it's METTATON, who caught the team by surprise. Then the mammal killing robot started a quiz show, but Gabriel turned into Dark Sanschu and started attacking Mettaton, but his attacks were doing nothing to the robot. Then Mettaton escaped the lab and headed towards to the CORE, the main power source for the monsters, after going through the Final Trial, the CORE and the puzzles leading to it, they had to get through Mettaton, but they didn't know how to, but Alphys told them to flip his Switch, then he would be vulnerable, but then the Killer Robot changed into Mettaton EX, then the fight became a Battle of Ratings, and they had to get Mettaton's views to 10,000, and they done it quick, but the Mettaton's New Form wasn't Energy Efficient, so the batteries ran out. After Gabriel repaired Mettaton, they continued to the Barrier, where they learn they sorry of the first mammal that fell into the Underground, which put Judy into tears, because the first mammal that fell into the underground was one of Judy's older sister, Chara Hopps. But when they got to the Judgement, Sans thought the Gabriel was an Sanschu's imposter, triggering another battle, and because of how violent the battle was getting, Undyne, Toriel, and the Spirit of Sanschu had to put a stop to it. After the Spirit told Sans that Gabriel was Sanschu's grandson, Sans stopped fighting Dark Sanschu and decided to help them destroy the Barrier. And when they defeated Asgore, they encountered Flowey again, trying to kill Asgore, but Dark Sanschu, Toriel, Undyne, Sans, and Donovan blocked the flower's attack, saving Asgore from death, and Dark Sanschu used his PSI to heal Asgore, after seeing Gabriel in his Ultimate Form, Flowey realized that Gabriel in the form of Sanschu is the holder of the Rainbow Soul, so he attacks Dark Sanschu, knocking him out, and Gabriel went back to his normal form, and Flowey absorbed the power of the souls, turning them into the Chaos Souls, or souls that are powerless, and Gabriel was deprived from all of his powers and Flowey became Photoshop/Omega Flowey, but all of the monsters that Team Light have helped in the Underground, the mammals of Zootopia, and the mammals of Zoocia were giving their Hopes and Dreams to him, which allowed the Seven Souls of Sanschu to regain their power, and Gabriel changed into Sanschu, and was filled with so much DETERMINATION that not even the rest of Team Light, the monsters, nor the world would be able to contain, combined, but Gabriel was able to contain it, and Sanschu became Zero Sanschu, the same form that Gabriel turned into when he was possessed by Zero3. When Omega Flowey seen this, he thought it was impossible, because Gabriel's LOVE, or Level of Violence became higher than his. Then Undyne turned into Undyne the Undying and Sans got both of his Bone Swords out and called for the Gaster Blasters, and they came, and the three grouped together, and they prepared to fight Flowey. After a long battle, the trio defeated Flower, and Zero Sanschu wanted to destroy the Flower, but Memories began pouring into him, which were coming from Flowey, and he found out that Flowey is Asriel, and Zero Sanschu dropped his weapons, and he decided to set things right, and destroy the Barrier, but they would need Flowey's help because they need to change the flower that just tried to kill them back into Asriel and revive him, so Alphys led them to the True Lab, where they need to restore power to it and deal with the failed experiments, the Amalgamates. When they returned to the Barrier after they defeated the Amalgamates, Flowey told them that the only way to pull their current task off, he would need to absorb all of their Souls except for Gabriel's and he would have to battle Asriel, the God of Hyperdeath. Then Gabriel successfully defeated the God of Hyperdeath and freed the Lost Souls, Team Light, the Seven Colored Souls, and the Boss Monsters, then Asriel's Power along with Sanschu's Powers destroyed the Barrier, and they freed all of the souls of the monsters, and Sanschu used his PSI to revive Asriel completely, and they all left the Underground, their mission was done, but Sanschu had one more thing to do, he had to revive Asriel's Best Friend, Chara Hopps, so he and Asriel went to BunnyBurrow to revive Chara, and they were successful, but there was a fragment of Zero3 inside of Chara's soul, and it went inside of Gabriel, making him change back into Zero Sanschu. Then Zero Sanschu warped them back to Zootopia, in the Access Ark, where the Team had to battle Zero Sanschu at the end of the First Dark War, and somehow the rest of Team Light were warped there too, and they seen that this was the same place and scenario where they fought Zero3, who was possessing Gabriel at that time. Asriel told the team to stand down, because this was his battle, and a weapon formed in his hands, and he fought and defeated Zero Sanschu, and Gabriel returned into his original form and fainted, the Final fragment of Zero3 went out of him and was purified, and peace was restored once again to Zootopia. Then they arrived at their destination, BunnyBurrow. "Judy, Asriel, we're here," Donovan told them, startling the duo, which returned them to the present.


	21. Chapter 20: The Proposal

The next day, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Winter Storm, Officer Wolford, and Officer Haltmann were allowed to Clock In early, so Nick wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of the rest of the ZPD, but Springtrap, the rest of the Animatronics, Creation, The rest of the Leaders of Team Light, and the Guardians, the Chosen One for the Biometals, which is also a division of Team Light, and Charlie and Suii were there too, waiting for Nick and Judy to arrive, not even Chief Bogo was there yet. Then the cop duo arrived, and Judy was shocked that none of the ZPD Officers except for Susie, Winter Storm, Wolford, and of course Benjamin Clawhauser were there. "This feels a little awkward, usually the whole ZPD is filled with Officers, what's going on?" Judy asked, "And why is the rest of Team Light doing here? Lastly, why did you wake me up so early?" Then Nick cut in front of Judy and got on one knee and Foxy got a box from Jewel and tossed it to Nick, and he caught it. Then Nick put the box in front of him and opened it. "Judy, will you marry me?" Nick then asked the bunny Officer, then Benjamin squeaked, but Leo cut him off, "Don't even think about it Ben." "Sorry, it's been a long time since I seen one of these moments, and they always make me do that," Benjamin whispered. But that little act that he just done didn't mean anything, because Judy did the exact same thing. "N-Nick, yes, yes I will," she finally answered to her fox that she loves so much, Nick Wilde. Them Gabriel checked the time on his phone, it was 6 AM, "Just in time, because the Chief is about to enter and the rest of us have to get to work, so we'll see you later!" Gabriel told them as he, Jewel, Donovan, Charlie, Suii, The Guardians, Leo, Foxy, and Hibachi left the ZPD. During the "Five" months after they defeated the fragment of Yu Yevon, Springtrap and Creation joined the ZPD, making them officers. Then they went along with their day,like normal officers, but they stayed alert, because they are unsure when Yu Yevon will strike again.

Two weeks after Nick proposed to Judy, she was driving in her cruiser, because Susie called her from the Access Ark to get there. When she arrived at the Access Ark, she was greeted by a cheetah who was eight months in, but she was very familiar to Judy. "Jessica?" Judy asked. Then the cheetah jumped and turned around, startled. "So it really was you that Susie called me to get here, Jessica Lewis," she sighed, "I'm surprised to see you, after six years, when we left BunnyBurrow and moved to Zootopia, where I met the rest of Team Light, which was formed during Gabriel's Senior Year, when the First Dark War started." Judy, before she enrolled to Zootopia High School, moved to Zootopia when she was preparing for her last year of Middle School, because she wanted to be an Officer, but she has yet to finish Middle School, attend High School, and get the last four Gym Badges. When she arrived at Zootopia, they weren't treated nicely, despite being new citizens, but destiny led Judy to meet Gabriel, Starlight, Nick, and Donovan, but the meeting was no coincidence, they were destined to meet. Nick, on the other hand, held his hand out and asked her to follow them to the Rainforest District, because they were new citizens to Zootopia after the friends introduced themselves, and Judy and her family introduced themselves to them. Then they went to the Rainforest District because they were moving to the same neighborhood as the four friends. Then In the middle of the School year, Gabriel meet Zappy and Blackie, the Black Rabite, but the rest of that story will be in a future story. Them after talking for a few minutes, Jessica fell onto her knees and screamed in pain, clutching her abdomen, meaning that her contractions have started, also meaning that she was in labor. Judy jumped and asked, "Jessica, what's wrong!?" "It's the kits, they're coming!" Jessica replied. Then Susie ran to them, "Ooh… This was NOT what I had in mind!" She hissed before she called Jessica's husband, John Clawhauser. "Who is this?" He answered. "This is Susanna "Susie" Patrya Haltmann, meet me, Judy, and Jessica at the hospital immediately," Susie replied. "W-what's wrong with Jessica?!" John hissed nervously, "Is she in labor!?" "Yes, yes she is, that's why I'm having Judy drive her to the Zootopia General Hospital!" Susie finished before she hung up.

When Judy got Jessica to the Hospital, Jessica was starting to get the feeling that she needed to push, but Olivia, who was on top of her Claydol, told Judy to take Jessica to one of the nearby Rooms in the Labor and Delivery Department, because the kits were starting to come out.

Meanwhile, Jewel, Peter, and Pan were in a car, heading towards the Hospital, since the sixth Gym Badge is there, and a Peter has yet to earn it and his sister, Jessica, was in labor. "I wasn't expecting her to have the kits today!" Jewel hissed. "I wasn't expecting this either, but that also means that I can challenge Alphys, the Electric-Type Gym Leader of Zootopia General Gym," Peter sighed, "I would also be able to meet and challenge the Fighting-Type Gym Leader of the Savannah Gym, John Clawhauser, who is also Jessica's husband, by the way, but I'm not sure if I can beat him, but I will try to beat him!" "It's good that you feel determined, but I don't think that John will accept your challenge today, because your sister is having her twins!" Pan replied. "Good point, and I do have an appointment with Alphys, because the Gym Battle was scheduled for today," Peter added. "True, and I will be there to cheer you on, just like when you were challenging the other Gyms!" Pan finished before they arrived at the hospital.

 **A/N: There are three chapters of this story left before the ending, which is an intentional cliffhanger, because immediately following the ending is Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown (Canon) and Zootopia 3: The Power of Sin (Non-Canon), the Power of Sin is going to be heavily based on Final Fantasy X, and Team Light ain't going to appear until Chapter 23, but to make up for it, and because FFX is pretty long, like all Final Fantasy Games, Zootopia 3: The Power of Sin, is going to be a whopping 161 Chapters long, because I already have the chapters named and there's no going back, because I already started writing it.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Challenge

When Peter, Pan, and Alphys, a tiger-slash-cheetah like Charlie, but she is more of a cheetah than Charlie, who is half-Tiger, half-Cheetah even, got to the arena, Alphys told him, "You should know the power of Mega Evolution, but my Electric-Type Pokémon exceed the power of the Electricity of Zootopia, and I accept your challenge as the Gym Leader of the Zootopia General Gym! Prepare to face the electrifying power of Mega Evolution!" Then Peter got sent out one of his Pokémon, which was a Leafeon, the Grass-Type Evolution of Eevee. Then Alphys sent out a Raichu, the Evolved Form of Pikachu. "Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!" Peter told his Leafeon as it used Leaf Blade on the Raichu, doing some damage to him. "Alright, my turn. Raichu, use Brick Break!" Alphys told the Raichu. The Raichu tried to use Brick Break, but the Leafeon dodged the attack swiftly, countering with another Leaf Blade, which knocked the Raichu out. "Raichu, you take a good rest. Go, Jolteon!" Alphys told her Raichu as she put it in a Poké Ball and sent out her Jolteon, the Electric-Type Evolution of Eevee, "Jolteon, use Thunder Fang!" Then the Jolteon ran at the Leafeon and used Thunder Fang, knocking her out. "Leafeon, return!" Peter said as he put his Leafeon back into her Poké Ball, "Go, Beartic!" Then Peter sent out his Beartic, which was a Shiny Pokémon, "Beartic, use Icicle Crash!" Then the Shiny Beartic used Icicle Crash, which knocked out the Jolteon. "Jolteon, come back!" Alphys told her Jolteon as she put it back in its Poké Ball, "Crap, I'm down to one Pokémon, but she's also my strongest. Go, Ampharos!" Then she sent out her Main Pokemon, Ampharos, who was wearing a tiara containing an Ampharosite. Then Peter recalled his Shiny Beartic and sent out his main Pokemon, Garchomp. "Ampharos, Mega Evolve!" Alphys told her Pokémon as she touched her Key Stone, causing her Ampharos to Mega Evolve. "And so are you Garchomp!" Peter added as he touched his Key Stone, causing his Garchomp to Mega Evolve, "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Then the Mega Garchomp used Dragon Rush on the Mega Ampharos, which, like on Alphys's other Pokémon, knocked it out. "I-impossible, how did you beat all of my Pokémon in one hit!?" Alphys asked. "Because my Pokémon used to belong to my grandmother, Former Director of the ZIA, Agent Valpord!" Peter replied. "So that's why they followed your orders, despite not having all eight Gym Badges," Alphys sighed as she got a case out, "But you won fair and square, so here is the Medical Badge, the token meaning that you have beaten the Zootopia General Gym Leader, me, Alphys Smith." Then Peter got out his Badge Case and put the Badge in the sixth slot. "Now you have two Badges to go, the Weight Badge and the Lion Badge, the Weight Badge is given to you when you defeat the Savannah Gym Leader, John Clawhauser, whose wife, your sister, Jessica Lewis, is in the Labor and Delivery Department, giving birth to twins, so you won't be able to battle John today, but he might give you the Badge because you're his brother-in-law, and his wife is giving birth to your nephews or nieces," Alphys told him, "And the eighth Gym Badge, the Lion Badge, is given to you when you beat the Mayor of Zootopia, Mayor Lionheart, the Gym Leader of Fire, meaning that his profession is with the Fire-Type." Then Olivia ran to Peter, Pan, and Alphys, "Peter! Your sister gave birth to a son and a daughter, and John has a gift for you!" Then Peter followed Olivia to the Labor and Delivery Department, where he encounters John, who was holding a Badge Case that contained the Weight Badge and a case holding an Engagement Ring. "John, what is it?" Peter asked. I just seen your Gym Battle with Alphys, and I've seen how strong your Pokémon is, since your grandmother, Valpord, was a trainer also, and those were her Pokémon, so I give you the Weight Badge, because I know that if you challenge my Pokémon, I wouldn't stand a chance," John started, "And I have a package here from the League Champion, Gabriel, and it was addressed to you, he said it was a secret from Pan, but you, me, and Gabriel know what it is, and since you and Pan have been dating for seven months, I think it is the time for you to change your lives." "Right!" Peter replied before he turned around towards Pan with the box behind him, "Pan, I want to ask you…" Then Peter got the box and opened it, inside was a ring with a Diamond made by a Shiny Diancie, and the ring was made out of gold, "Will you marry me?" Pan then fainted in front of Peter and said yes as he checked if she was okay. "Crap, I forgot that you faint in this kind of joyous moment," Peter sighed. Then a Moogle that has orange fur, is wearing a green shirt, and is wearing orange pants walked by, "Why is that Moogle so familiar, like I've seen him while walking in the city?" Peter asked. Then Pan got back up and looked at the Moogle, "Moogles were usually a rare sight here in Zootopia, but before the First Dark War, Gabriel and his friends were sent to Invalice, which was where they meet Montblanc, who is a powerful Moogle with many abilities, and when they beaten Li-Grim, you noticed that there were new species that appeared in Zootopia, the Moogle and the Viera," Alphys replied, "And that Moogle that you see is Montblanc." Then the Moogle's ears perked up and he turned towards the group. "Peter, Pan, you were just the mammals I'm looking for, kupo!" He told them, then Judy ran towards them. "Tomorrow is the wedding, and I don't have a dress for it!" She told them in panic, then she realized, "Maybe my mother has her wedding dress still, because the wedding is taking place at BunnyBurrow." "But now I have to text Gabriel and the others that the wedding was moved to tomorrow and that it's going to be at your home," Alphys sighed as she got out her phone.

Meanwhile, at the Mansion, Gabriel, Nick, Starlight, Donovan, Susie, Suii, Charlie, Leo, and Foxy were waiting for Judy, because they were supposed to head to BunnyBurrow, but she hasn't came back yet. If Jace was still here, I would love to marry him," Suii said to herself, with Foxy right beside her, allowing him to hear her, which caused him to blush deeply. Then Gabriel's phone begins to chime, but at the same time, Foxy begins to glow. "Foxy, what's going on!?" Suii asked him before she noticed that the Animatronics was changing form. "I don't know, but something is telling me that my original body is coming back to me!" Foxy replied before the glow stopped, revealing a Wolf with a green eye and a blue eye, wearing a red hoodie, and is also wearing black pants, and looked like Donovan and Pan's age. Then the Timber Wolf collapsed, but Suii catches him. "It's alright Suii, I'm here," the Timber Wolf told her. "Jace! How are you here!?" Gabriel freaked out. "It's because his love for my daughter, which grown by a lot when she said that, was what brought him back," Springtrap told them as he was walking towards them. Then Gabriel got his phone out and looked at the text, "What!? The wedding was moved to tomorrow, and Judy, Peter, Pan, Jewel, Olivia, and Alphys will meet us there!?" He hissed. "Nick, you'll ride the train with us," Suii told Nick. Then Jace changed into Foxy and back to his true form, "Wow, I can also change form!" He told them in excitement.


	23. Chapter 22: To BunnyBurrow!

A few hours later, on the train going to BunnyBurrow, Suii and Jace were standing at the dome part of the train side-by-side. "You know what, I never knew that you were Foxy this whole time, maybe that was why Gabriel kept calling the Animatronic Fox you, because you were the Animatronic," she told him, blushing deeply, "I was also to fall in love with that Animatronic Fox, but then you came back, and that robot was gone, meaning that you were Foxy the whole time. And know I'm even more happy, because I always wanted to tell you since we were pups that I loved you, but I was scared to tell you, and the time I wanted to tell you, the Murders happened at the collapsed Pizzaria, and you were one of my father's victims, and I wanted to kill him for what he did, but then you and Gabriel took him down, but I was captured by the SCP Enterprise and they erased my memories, but when you prevented me from getting killed by SCP-173, my memories came back to me and my powers awoken." "Yeah, I remember that, but I felt the same way for you, I also loved you, and I still do, even today," Jace replied, "And after the Fall of the Enterprise, I went searching for you all over Zootopia, because I wanted to tell you that I was Foxy, but you ran away, because you didn't believe me, that was how much I love you, and that's what brought me back to life earlier today Suii!" "Oh, I never knew that!" Suii cried as she embraced Jace, "And now you know that I love you and I now know that you love me too." Then Suii's metal arm touched his back, and because of the time of year it was, which is Winter, the metal was cold, which made Jace jump, "Hey, that was cold!" He hissed. Then Suii put her metal hand on her cheek, it was very cold, making her jump, "Oh, sorry!" Suii replied, embarrassed. Then she kissed Jace on his cheek, making him blush even more deeply than Suii. "Did you know that I'm part Fox, just like Donovan and Pan are?" Jace asked her. "No, I didn't know that," Suii answered. "It's because I'm their long lost brother, and they don't even know it," Jace added, Because I was in Foxy…" Then Donovan interrupted him, "You know I can hear you down here!" He hissed, "And I already knew that you are my long lost brother, remember, Gabriel was there when the Murders happened!" "You do have a point there," Jace sighed. "Hey, were are getting close to our destination," Susie added, "So we should probably get ready." "Two Minutes to Destination," the intercom told them, who sounded like Judy, "And to the members of Team Light riding the train, tell my sisters, Judy Hopps and Hina Hopps, that I said congratulations! My name is Shelia Hopps!" Hearing this caused Judy's ears to jump, "Shelia?!" She asked. "Oh, you're riding too!?" Then a bunny exited the cockpit and ran to Judy, "I do have a question sister. How in the heck did you fall in love with a Fox, despite being bullied by one when we were young?" "The thing is Shelia, I was destined to meet Nick and the rest of Team Light, remember when Landia was possessed by a Dark Matter before the First Dark War almost five years ago?" Judy answered. "Yeah, I do remember that, and I remembered that you chose to stay in Zootopia after freeing the dragon from the Dark Matter, because the team needed you, because you were a Mage, a mammal who is able to use powerful Magic Spells, like Curaga, Ultima, and other Spells, you are also able to use PSI, just like the rest of Team Light," Shelia replied. "We have arrived at your destination, BunnyBurrow. We at the Zootopia Train Company how that you ride again soon." "Judy, Shelia! Come on, we need to meet your parents at the Gym!" Nick hollered.

After the group got off the train, they went to the Hopps Family Gym, whey they encounter Bonnie and Stu Hopps, who was in a new truck that they got, a four seater with an enlarged bed, which can fit the rest of the Group, including Gabriel, Speedle, Blackie, and Landy. The group got on the bed of the truck and Nick and Judy went on the back seats. And they headed to the Hopps Family Farm. When they arrived they were greeted by Gideon Grey, but Nick was quite intimidated by the Fox, "Who in the heck are you!?" Nick yelled as he got in front of Judy. "Nick! Calm down, kupo!" Montblanc told him, "Gideon is just a baker who works with Bonnie and Stu, kupo! He's the best baker in BunnyBurrow, kupo! And don't forget, we also have to prepare for your wedding that's tomorrow, kupo!" "You're right, we do have to prepare for that tomorrow," Nick sighed, "Sorry about that little rant I just had. My name is Nicholas Pilberus Wilde, the Archer of Team Light and Judy's fiance." "It's okay, Judy used to do that to me when we were little, because I kept picking on her friends and she defended them, and my name is Gideon Grey, and I also learned that you were bullied by pretty when you were little, just like Judy was when we were young," the other Fox, Gideon Grey replied, "And I can see you with that oversized bee, Hina, so keep a distance from it because of that allergy." "Umm, Gideon," Gabriel started, that 'Oversized Bee' is not even a bee, it is actually a Biometal, an extremely powerful one in fact, it's name is Model Hi, which stands for Model Hibachi. Hina, show him what I mean." "Alright. Model Hi, Megamerge!" Hina told Model Hi as the Biometal Megamerged with her and went to her Elemental Daughter Form and shoot bullets at every direction, but she cancelled them to not hurt the others. "Okay, never mind then," Gideon sighed, "She has more powers than I anticipated." Then he noticed the bee behind Gabriel, "Is that bee behind you a Biometal, Gabriel?" "He's actually not any bee, he is one of the mythical Dodonpachi species, bees that are much larger than normal, the size of a Raichu to be exact, that follow their 'Leader's' orders, but are unfortunately despised by all, but now that I'm the leader of the DoDonPachi Corps, a division of the ZIA passed onto me by my late uncle, Longhena…" "I heard about that, he died protecting you and Auron," Gideon interrupted. "... I'm trying to talk here! …But now I'm the leader of the DoDonPachi Corps, I'm trying to stop the rumors that damage the DoDonPachi's reputation, since the Legendary Dark Sanschu is the new leader in the DoDonPachi Corps, And this DoDonPachi is named Hibachi, and he is strongest of the DoDonPachi, and he follows the orders of the strongest Mammal of the DoDonPachi Corps, also known as 'leader,'" Gabriel finished, "And because the DoDonPachi Corps is part of the Government, just like the ZIA, Team Light now has a role in the Zootopia Government. But we really should should set up the tents, because it is supposed to snow soon, and when we finished setting it up, we will go to your bakery and prepare the food." Then a small bone went towards Gabriel at high speed, but he swiftly kicked it back, "Sans, what is it?" Gabriel growled. "Look up," Sans answered. Gabriel then felt a snowflake land on his head, which made him jump. "Okay, we should buy and set the tent up, now!" Gabriel hissed.

Inside the Hopps Family House, it was midnight, Suii was standing at the window in her and Jace's room. But Jace woke up and noticed her not by him, but by the window, so he got up, walked to her and asked, "Suii, what's wrong? You should be getting sleep, because Nick and Judy's wedding is in the morning." "I know, but I'm having these premonitions, but they are pleasant, too pleasant, and it's keeping me up," Suii replied. "Who were they about?" "Us, Jace, a wedding and us having a girl. And I sense that you're about to propose to me, so I'm already saying yes, I will marry you, Jace," Suii answered as Jace got down on one knee, and he put the ring on her finger. "Wow, I'm shocked that you seen that coming right before I prepared to you, Suii," Jace's told her, shocked, "But let's get more sleep, because we need it for tomorrow." Then the two went back to their bed, and their muzzles touched one another, a sign of true love.

The next day, The mammals of BunnyBurrow gathered in the tent that Gabriel, Gideon, Hibachi, and Hina set up for the wedding that morning, because that day was the day of Nick and Judy's wedding. Montblanc was carrying the food that was made in Gideon's Bakery while Gideon and Donovan carried the wedding cake. Then Jewel, Peter, and Pan entered the tent, "Sorry we're late, and where's Judy?" Jewel asked. "She's still in the house, getting ready for the wedding, but it's too cold to have a dress, so everyone needed coats, including the bride and groom, and we have to return to Zootopia to prepare for the incoming journey," Undyne answered with a sigh, "It's never gotten this cold before." Then Gabriel walked by, pulled her hair, which made her become furious, "Are you sure about that?" He asked, I did that to make you mad, because that raises your body temperature, so I thought it would warm you up." "He does have a point there Undyne," Donovan replied as he walked towards the fish. "True, but that hurt!" Undyne hissed. "Calm down, because we don't want to scare the guests," Gabriel finished, "And I wasn't even trying, you were moving when I did that." Then when the wedding finished and the party was held, Gabriel and his group had to prepare for their oncoming mission, which was to take down Yu Yevon.

 **A/N: There is now only one more chapter left until I start typing the immediate sequel to this, which is also Canon to the Dark World Series, Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown, and at the end of the Next Chapter, which is also going to be extremely short, will mark the beginning of the sequel, meaning that I will be able to finish this today, and that is a promise, because this is the ending, I hope you guys liked this story when it was being written, and I hope you follow the sequels to this story, because the next chapter brings this story to a close and immediately begins the next story.**

 **-Gabriel Reeves, author of The Dark World Series on FanFiction(dot)Net**


	24. Chapter 23: The Wayfarer of A Dimension

Three days have passed since the Wedding of Nick and Judy, but Gabriel was at his Mansion playing FNaF until her heard a loud crash nearby, so he closed the game and he and Starlight ran outside, and so did Nick and Judy. When they got to the courtyard, they seen that a Ship crashed right behind the property, but the vital parts were gone. They then investigated the crash, and they found a creature that was not from their Dimension. Then Starlight used her PSI and healed the alien, who then got up. "Gabriel! What happened here!?" Donovan asked as the ready of the team ran to them. "An Airship from another dimension crashed here," Gabriel replied as he turned into Dark Sanschu, "What is your name?" "My name is Magolor, and my home Dimension, Halcandria, needs your help, Team Light, because it is being attacked by Parallel Landia, who is wearing the Dark Crown, which also known to you as Yu Yevon," the alien, whose name is Magolor, answered him, "But he Lor Starcutter needs to be repaired first." Then Dark Sanschu looked up and he said in his head, _Alright Yu Yevon, you'd better be prepared, because we are coming for you!_

 **A/N: This is going to be the Final Author 's Note for this story before I begin typing the sequel. Now this story has been drawn to a close, but there are three more sequels to this, Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown, Zootopia 3: The Power of Sin, and the conclusion to The Dark World Series, The Dark World: Conqueror of Zootopia, which takes place seven years after Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown, which is Canon to the Dark World Series, I hope you guys liked this story as a whole and thanks for reading, and as always, see you, in the next story!**

 **-Gabriel**


End file.
